


Последняя проверка на гейство 2 или План проникновения Падалеки

by CallMe



Series: Последняя проверка на гейство [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отлично. Поцелуи, помимо других… вещей уже были. Но если уж Джаред собрался становиться геем, то это должно быть полное погружение. О да, детка. Как бы теперь заполучить член Дженсена себе в задницу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последняя проверка на гейство 2 или План проникновения Падалеки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ultimate Gay Test 2 or the Padalecki Plan of Penetratio](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34463) by felisblanco. 



**Глава 1.**

Проблема в свиданиях с Дженсеном в том…  
Хотя нет, не так.  
Проблема в редком, ни к чему не обязывающем сексе с Дженсеном... Нет, ну вряд ли же секс в данном случае что-то значит. Взявшись за ручку они не гуляют, стишки друг другу не читают и всё такое. Да и можно ли назвать это сексом, раз уж они… ну… ничего кроме пальцев туда не засовывали? В общем, дело в том, что один только вид Дженсена рождает в голове такие удивительно яркие картинки, и оказывает совершенно смущающий эффект на некоторые части тела Джареда в совершенно неподходящее время.   
Он почти уверен, что когда Эрик хотел, чтобы Сэм "обнажил свою сущность" и просто "выставил это на всеобщее обозрение, Джаред", то он совсем не его член имел в виду. А если и так…Ну-у, значит, Джаред на самом деле подписался совсем на другое шоу. Что по сути было бы не так уж и плохо, если подумать. Во всяком случае его проблему с членом решили бы очень быстро.  
А вместо этого он сидит, уставившись этим проникновенным сэмовым взглядом из окна "Импалы", и пытается сконцентрироваться на горьких мыслях о своей погибшей девушке. Скорбь и стояк как-то не очень сочетаются.  
 _"Печаль. Думай о грустном. Что-то… непонятное… поджарило твою девушку на потолке. А мы вообще в курсе, что это было? Хотя они нам всё равно ни черта не рассказывают. Когда наконец Дин снимет свою рубашку, к примеру... Проклятье! Ладно, соберись! Тебя заставили вернуться к жизни, которую ты ненавидишь. Добавим немного злости. Брат, с которым ты не разговаривал два года, совсем рядом и ты слегка ненавидишь и его. Ведь кажется, что для него всё так легко и просто. И почему, чёрт побери, у него не возникает никаких проблем со стояком?! Всё что он делает – это нифига не делает. Просто сидит тут весь такой красивый, а я уже чуть в штаны не кончаю! Готов поспорить, если я сейчас вытащу член и начну дрочить, пока не кончу прямо на эту хренову приборную панель, то он даже и глазом не моргнет. Самодовольный ублюдок.  
Хватит! Не Дженсен. Дин. Он – Дин. А я – Сэм. И мы братья, забыл? Так что никакой дрочки в "Импале". По крайней мере, не когда мы в образе. И камеры работают.   
Хотя…  
Нет!  
Так на чём я остановился? Точно! Сэм. Несчастный и злой. Мучимый чувством вины"._  
Джаред сглатывает. Это он как раз может изобразить. Сэнди-то всё ещё ничего не знает. И он совершенно без понятия, как ей рассказать. Вот серьёзно. Как вообще такие вещи сообщают?   
"В общем, Сэнди, послушай… Помнишь Дженсена? Ага, его. Точно. У нас с ним типа… ну-у, отношения. Поцелуи, знаешь. Прочие… вещи. И это, наверное, делает меня геем? Или би? Не важно. Сам ещё не понял. И кажется я даже втрескался, хотя он похоже просто валяет дурака и… В общем, подумал, стоит тебе сообщить, так что... м-да. Ладно, пока".  
От одной только мысли об этом заходится сердце, и во рту поднимается желчь. Ведь она же просто… супер. Во всех смыслах. Красивая, сексапильная, весёлая, такая милая и добрая. Он захотел познакомить её с мамой, как только увидел. И к чёрту снимки в "Максим".  
И Джаред любит её. Действительно любит. Просто не уверен, что всё ещё _влюблён_. Не тогда, когда всё, о чём он может думать – это Дженсен. Как он улыбается, как смеётся, как пахнет, о рассыпанных по коже веснушках, об этом блеске в его глазах и…  
Боже, он втюрился. По полной. Куда серьёзнее, чем когда это было с Сэнди. И так ещё хуже... Она этого не заслуживает. Даже звонила вчера вечером. В то время как он развалился перед телевизором, а губы Дженсена на его члене... Слушать, как твоя девушка говорит и говорит о том, как скучает, пока твой… напарник, приятель по траху – не важно – отсасывает тебе? Н-да, совершенно новая степень неправильности. Не думал, что когда-нибудь получится дойти до такого. И, тем не менее, одно лишь воспоминание отзывается ещё более сильным стояком. Гадство! Слава Богу у Сэма штаны мешковатые, а то…  
– Ты в порядке?  
Джаред подпрыгивает от легкого прикосновения к груди и поворачивается к Дженсену с натянутой улыбкой:  
– Да. Да. Просто… ну знаешь… думаю.  
Дженсен хмурится в ответ, а когда раздается громкий выкрик "Снято" вздыхает и качает головой:  
– Это не твоя реплика, чувак.  
Чего? Вот блин.  
– Да что с тобой? – голос Дженсена звучит слегка раздражённо. И Джаред его не винит. – Чего это ты вдруг в облаках витаешь посреди сцены? Какого чёрта, Джаред?  
– Извини, – Джаред чувствует как краснеет, виновато улыбается Крипке и машет команде. – Простите!  
Они улыбаются в ответ. Это потому что день только начался. А иначе, вместо улыбок, его уже испепелили бы взглядами. Один из операторов подзывает Эрика проконсультироваться, и Джаред использует перерыв, чтобы попытаться наконец успокоиться. Глубокий вдох. Вдыхаем через нос, выдыхаем через рот. Или надо наоборот?  
– И о чём ты там думал?  
Джаред поднимает взгляд. Дженсен смотрит на него со странным выражением на лице, почти скрытым за беспечной улыбкой. Может они и знают друг друга куда лучше, чем следовало бы двум парням, играющим братьев, но в большинстве случаев Джаред понятия не имеет, о чём думает Дженсен. И гадает иногда, научится ли вообще когда-нибудь "читать" его полностью. Этот парень все свои мысли и чувства держит под жесточайшим контролем. И сейчас вообще не понятно: то ли он искренне заинтересован, то ли в бешенстве, то ли ещё что. Так что признаться в том, что "слегка отвлекся, думая о том, как ты мне отсасывал" – вряд ли такая уж отличная идея. Пальцы начинают теребить кромку рубашки, и Джаред отвечает с деланным безразличием:  
– Да ни о чём.   
Дженсен пару секунд пристально смотрит, а затем его взгляд тяжелеет, и губы сжимаются в линию.  
– Ладно. Не важно.  
Проклятье. Джаред торопливо оглядывается и наклоняется поближе, понижая голос до шепота:  
– Я просто… У меня тут маленькая проблема.   
И с ужасом чувствует, как краснеет.   
Дженсен, смаргивая, разворачивается. А потом его взгляд начинает медленно скользить по Джареду вниз, доходит до бедер, возвращается назад. И несмотря на все неудобства, Джаред чувствует огромное облегчение, видя, что жесткое выражение их уже сменилось веселым.  
– А мне она не кажется такой уж маленькой.  
– Заткнись. Это не… Оно не спадает, – шикает Джаред. – Хватит ржать! Это, знаешь ли, всё ты вино…  
В окно раздается стук, и Джаред вздрагивает, жгуче краснея. Ким смотрит на них, приподняв брови, и когда Джаред опускает стекло, просовывает голову в салон.  
– М-да. Просто подумал, что стоит вам напомнить, ребята… – щелкает он по наушникам и усмехается. – Микрофоны-то ещё работают.   
Джаред каменеет, видит ухмылки окружающей команды и начинает отчаянно вспоминать, что же он только что нес. Ведь не: "Я разве виноват, что у меня на тебя стоит" или "Лучше бы тебе об этом чуть позже в трейлере позаботиться" или что-то в этом роде? А?  
– Отстаньте от парня. Он ещё молод. Гормоны и всё такое…  
Джаред резко разворачивается к Дженсену... который сидит с дьявольской улыбкой на лице.  
– Чувак!  
– Ну-ну, не надо так. Мы же просто ревнуем, старость – не радость, да, Ким?  
– Ага. Точно, – фыркает Ким. – Перерыв нужен? Позаботиться о твоей "маленькой проблеме".  
– Нет!  
Какой бы ни была его проблема, теперь-то уж её точно нет. Вообще-то Джаред почти уверен, что этой самой "проблемы" у него больше никогда и не будет. Можно уже, вероятно, и некролог о своем члене публиковать: " _Погиб от стыда. Соболезнования отсылать рту Дженсена_ ".  
– Да ради бога! Можем мы уже просто... Господи! В порядке я. Не надо перерыва.  
– Эй, да без проблем, от пяти минут не убудет, – Ким вопросительно склоняет голову. – Пяти ведь достаточно? Такому дюжему молодому парню…  
О господи! Джаред со стоном прячет лицо в ладонях. Они же теперь это ему по гроб жизни не забудут.  
– Дженсен, не мог бы ты его прибить ради меня? И всех остальных заодно. Спасибо.  
– Эй, Джаред?  
– Чего? – Джаред поднимает голову, и камера у Дженсена на телефоне делает "щёлк". Ну какого хрена?! – Дженсен!  
Тот шкодливо усмехается, и Джаред понять не может, как он вообще мог находить эти губы привлекательными? Потому что вот сейчас это… Чистое зло.  
– Эта отправляется прямиком к Майку.  
– Ты не посмеешь!  
– О-о, посмею, ещё как.  
Джаред резко бросается за телефоном, но Дженсен выскакивает и пускается наутек в мгновение ока. К тому времени, как Джаред кое-как, спотыкаясь, выкарабкивается из машины, Дженсен уже пробежал полплощадки, и теперь отчаянно тычет на кнопки сотового. О нет. Нет-нет-нет.  
– Дженсен!  
А тот лишь смеётся. Очень-очень злобным смехом. И как Джаред раньше никогда не замечал, какое Дженсен на самом деле зло?  
– Этому же просто цены нет, – Дженсен победно размахивает телефоном. – И… понеслась.  
– Да я тебя прикончу! – Джареду удаётся ухватиться за воротник диновой кожаной куртки, но Дженсен выскальзывает из неё, шмыгает за Большого Дона, сворачивает и бежит за машину.   
– И что же ты сделаешь, а? – он запыхался, плечи трясутся от смеха. – Настучишь мне по голове своей "маленькой проблемой"?  
– Всё. Ты труп. Слышишь меня? Труп! – Джаред пытается поймать его через крышу "Импалы", но Дженсен снова уворачивается и бежит в другую сторону.  
– Парни! Может уже… Парни! Отлично! Давайте просто испортим этот день, подумаешь. – Эрик вскидывает руки в поражении. – Делаем перерыв. Двадцать минут.  
Он бормочет под нос жуткие ругательства. В этот момент Дженсен выкрикивает через плечо: "Помогите!", улепетывая, и сворачивает между трейлерами. С Джаредом, бегущим по пятам. Чёртовы детишки!   
Джаред успевает обежать вокруг трейлера Дженсена, своего, и ещё пяти других прежде, чем останавливается, согнувшись – руки в колени, и пытаясь отдышаться. Чёрт. И куда он делся? Тут этих кабинок штук двенадцать и Дженсен может прятаться за или даже под любой из них. Хитрая сволочь.   
Шуршание камня под ботинками заставляет замереть и навострить уши. О да. Вот ты где. Джаред ждет неподвижно ещё пару секунд, определяя местоположение звука, затем быстро подхватывается и забегает за угол. Как раз чтобы увидеть, как Дженсен заходит в его трейлер.   
Ага! Тоже решил сжульничать? Ну что ж, пришло время поганцу получить, что причитается.  
Джаред на цыпочках подкрадывается к двери, задерживается на минуту, прислушиваясь, затем делает глубокий вдох, хватает ручку, резко распахивает…  
– Попался!  
И замирает.  
Дженсен стоит, откинувшись на маленький кухонный шкаф – на губах усмешка – и дышит тяжело. На нем диновы ботинки, джинсы с расстегнутыми верхними болтами и больше ничего.  
– Долго же ты.  
"Закрой рот, Джей Ти, а то мухи налетят", – сказала бы мама. Но, слава Богу, её здесь нет, потому что: во-первых, не время для разговоров, а во-вторых, кажется мозгов не осталось даже на это.   
– Чт… Что ты делаешь?  
– Ну у тебя вроде проблема была, – Дженсен отталкивается и подходит. Хватает за ремень. – Хочешь, чтобы я об этом позаботился?  
И вот так просто… Всё возвращается.  
Джаред запинается у двери, когда Дженсен начинает отступать и тянуть за ремень к небольшому диванчику.   
– Ты меня развёл. Подстроил всё так, чтобы я погнался сюда за тобой.  
– А то, – Дженсен рывком расстегивает ему ремень и тянет за болт на джинсах. – Ты помогать вообще собираешься или как? Эрик сказал: "Двадцать минут".  
Джаред смаргивает. И начинает яростно и неуклюже возиться с джинсами, стягивая их вместе с бельём до колен со всей возможной скоростью. Дженсен уже наполовину стащил с него куртку и толстовку. Не проходит и минуты, как Джаред стоит в одной лишь майке со спущенными штанами. Что ощущается как-то совсем глупо. Так что он снимает и отпинывает джинсы, стягивает футболку через голову и отбрасывает в сторону. Тот факт, что Дженсен всё ещё до конца не разделся, только возбуждает сильнее.   
Дженсен немного отступает, одобрительно оглаживая взглядом, облизывает губы и двусмысленно изгибает бровь:  
– Что хочешь? Руку? Рот?  
– Господи!  
Бровь приподнимается выше.  
– Вот на счет этого заказа не уверен.  
– В смысле… Чёрт, Дженсен. Рот, пожалуйста. Боже…  
Дженсен улыбается похотливо, глаза темнеют и вот он уже перетекает на колени, руки проводят сбоку по бедрам, обхватывают.  
– Повезло тебе с сэмовыми просторными штанами, не то вся эта братская любовь Дина приняла бы совершенно иной оборот. Целый день, блин, смотреть на такое.   
Сверкнув усмешкой, Дженсен зарывается носом в завитки в паху, и чёрт его побери, если это не самая сексуальная в мире вещь. Джаред неловко нащупывает край диванчика и вцепляется так, будто от этого его жизнь зависит, другой рукой обхватывая чужое плечо.  
– Сэм… Сэмовы чувства я тоже не сказал бы, что особо братские.   
Дыхание сбивается, когда язык Дженсена проходится по головке.  
– Ох, еба-а-ать, Дженс!  
– Не сейчас, – посмеивается Дженсен, затем облизывает вдоль, пару раз обводит головку и отстраняется, причмокнув.  
– Ах… л-ладно…  
О боже!   
Джаред резко втягивает воздух, когда Дженсен заглатывает.   
Как? Как он это делает? Так сильно и тесно, влажно, шелковисто гладкое тепло. Господи-и-и!  
– А ког… когда?  
Дженсен замирает, поднимает взгляд и выпускает член изо рта:  
– Когда? Ты хочешь...   
И внезапно он выглядит так неуверенно. Облизывается нервно:  
– В смысле… Мы...  
– Что? – Джаред пытается собрать разбежавшиеся мысли. Кажется, он упускает что-то очень важное, но половина его мозга, очевидно, плавно перетекла вниз. – Ты не хочешь?  
Дженсен опускает голову, его горячие выдохи щекочут влажный член.   
– Да. То есть… Конечно. Сейчас?  
– Ну тут наверное нужно побольше двадцати минут, не?  
Дженсен нервно смеётся и смотрит непонятно. Но не успевает Джаред спросить, всё ли нормально, как его резко толкают и он падает на диванчик, взмахивая руками.  
– Дженсен!  
– Давай, откинься. И ноги раздвинь.  
И тут Джаред внезапно начинает паниковать. Что-то он совсем не так представлял себе потерю запасной девственности. Да и времени недостаточно, и диванчик слишком маленький, и… Мать вашу! А они дверь-то закрыли?   
– Дженсен, погоди. Я не…  
– Тш-ш-ш. Расслабься. Тебе понравится.  
Дженсен приподнимает его бедра…  
– Ч-что?..  
И мозг Джареда коротит. Потому что Дженсен… Вылизывает его задницу. Языком! Так ладно, конечно языком, раз вылизывает… Ага. Но… Языком! Там! Вдоль расщелины и вокруг входа и… Нгха!  
Умер. Другого объяснения нет. Он умер и попал в Рай, и там очевидно есть римминг. Что… хм. Странно. И, похоже, совсем не то, чего ожидает большинство.  
Его выкидывает обратно на грешную Землю, когда Дженсен резко вскрикивает и вцепляется пальцами Джареду в бедро:  
– Ай!  
– О чёрт! – Джаред выпутывает сведенные судорогой пальцы у Дженсена из волос. – Прости.  
– Всё в порядке, – ворчит Дженсен и трёт рукой голову. – Просто... Ай. Показалось, ты мне скальп снял.  
– Прости. Не ожидал просто, – Джаред не сдерживает нервный смешок. – Что это, чёрт возьми, было вообще?  
Дженсен садится на колени и окидывает скептическим взглядом:  
– Мне что, объяснить?  
– Нет. В смысле… – Джаред вспыхивает. – Ты зачем это сделал?  
Дженсен пожимает плечами, отводя взгляд:   
– Просто подумал, раз уж мы собрались потом трахнуться, то тебе не помешало бы узнать кое-что о подготовке, вот и всё. В смысле, я знаю, ты этого раньше не делал, так что…  
– О... Понятно, – отзывается Джаред и хмурится. – Погоди. Ты что хочешь, чтобы я?..  
Дженсен каменеет и смотрит настороженно:   
– Ну мне показалось, ты об этом и говорил. Ты же вроде только что…  
– Эм… Я вообще-то думал, что наоборот.  
Дженсен глядит изумленно.  
– О-о, – и смаргивает. – О-о. Ты… О-о.  
– Ага, – Джаред внезапно чувствует себя так глупо и неловко – весь голый, с влажной задницей прямо у Дженсена перед лицом. Он садится и проводит дрожащей рукой по мокрым волосам. – То есть… Мы не обязаны, если ты не…   
Чёрт!  
– Ну мы можем просто делать что-то типа этого. Или ещё что-нибудь. Или… вообще ничего. Мы вообще не обязаны ничем таким заниматься. Всё в порядке. В смысле, я в порядке. Я могу просто…  
– Джаред, заткнись.  
– Ок.  
Джаред ждет, внимательно наблюдая, как Дженсен проводит рукой по лицу, трёт шею.  
– Что?  
– Ничего. Просто… – Дженсен сглатывает... и розовеет. – Просто я раньше не был сверху.  
Джаред только моргает:  
– Не понял.  
– Сверху. Раньше. Не с парнем. Я всегда… Н-да, – Дженсен неуверенно смеётся и пожимает плечами – "подумаешь".  
– Эм, – снова моргает Джаред. Ну допустим, хотя он и был-то сознательным геем всего пару месяцев, но как бы думал, раз уж ты начал, то попробовать нужно всё.   
– Это же… – Джаред замолкает. – Э-э, не знаю, – и хмурится в замешательстве. – Но почему?  
Дженсен снова пожимает плечами, румянец переползает на шею и грудь.  
– Без понятия. Вот как-то так.  
– О-о, – перед глазами внезапно встает картинка: Дженсен в колено-локтевой перед толпой парней, выстроившихся в очередь. – И часто ты?  
И как только слова вылетают из его рта, Джаред мечтает треснуть себе хорошенько. Взгляд Дженсена холодеет, губы искривляются в мимолетной гримасе. И взглянув на часы Дина, он с намеком смотрит на Джареда:   
– Десять минут. Кончать будем или разговаривать?  
– Разго… – Джаред давится воздухом, когда Дженсен снова резко берет в рот. – Ладно. Это подождет. Бля, Дженсен. Ты… Да-а. Вот так… Боже… вот так… и… Господи! Я сейчас… Дже-енс-ен!  
Дженсен отстраняется, вытираясь тыльной стороной ладони, и встает:  
– Сходи, освежись. Пять минут.  
У Джареда кружится голова, щёки горят. Он лежит, уставившись на Дженсена, который отходит в другой конец трейлера и начинает собирать разбросанные ранее вещи. И только когда тот уже натягивает свою майку, Джареду удается наконец провести связь "мозг-голос":  
– Стой! Дженсен, ты же не… Ну давай. Вернись обратно.  
– Времени нет. И я в порядке.   
Дженсен мимолетно улыбается, но глаза остаются серьёзными. И он оказывается за порогом прежде, чем Джаред успевает попросить остаться.  
Вот же гадство.  
Джаред падает на диван, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться.  
Чувствует он себя совершенно отстойно. Виноватым. Что за бред? И вроде бы Дженсена он ни к чему не принуждал. Но почему так хреново-то? Как в тот единственный раз, когда Чад купил ему проститутку ("Ты не можешь считаться настоящим голливудским актером, пока тебе не отсосала элитная шлюха, чувак!"), и Джаред пытался не толкаться слишком глубоко ей в глотку, хоть и ясно было, что для неё это не внове. Просто она выглядела всего на пятнадцать и до ужаса походила на одну из подружек Мэган. Джаред потом чувствовал себя совершенно грязным и больным. И хотя позднее, конечно, винил алкоголь за ночь с унитазом в обнимку, но всё равно знал, что реально было причиной.   
И вот как раз так он себя сейчас и чувствует. Будто сделал что-то очень грязное и не в хорошем смысле, это точно. За все те три недели, что они этим занимались… Вообще-то, шесть месяцев и три недели. Сначала был пилот, затем шесть месяцев бдения над телефоном, гадая, запустят ли сериал, и пытаясь любым способом отогнать мысли о Дженсене. И вдруг, внезапно, он снова в Ванкувере. У Дженсена в трейлере, на его диване, в его рту и... "Никогда и никуда не хочу отсюда уходить, ни за что!" В общем, стоит признать, что весь кайф всегда в основном доставался именно Джареду. Не то, чтобы он так к этому стремился. Просто Дженсен всегда так торопится сделать ему хорошо - а выглядит это охренительно горячо! И вообще трудно как-то спорить, когда тебе мозг через член пытаются высосать.  
Те пару раз, когда на коленях оказывался Джаред, Дженсен полностью терялся в ощущениях. Дрожали ноги, руки беспорядочно двигались, не зная, за что ухватиться, а стоны и всхлипы лились Джареду в уши сладкой музыкой. Ну то есть очевидно, что он в этом не так уж и плох. Но если уж они начинают по-другому…   
Короче, стоит Дженсену ему отсосать и всё. Джаред готов и ни на что больше не способен. В итоге заканчивается тем, что Дженсен сам себе отдрачивает, а Джаред наблюдает слипающимися глазами, и подбадривает заплетающимся языком: "Да-а, Дженсен, да-а. Давай", пытаясь не уснуть.   
В общем, если подумать, то Джаред был просто самодовольным хреном (во всех смыслах) и пора бы уже что-то по этому поводу предпринять. Для начала… Заполучить член Дженсена себе в задницу. Точно. Отличный план вырисовывается. 

~

Когда он возвращается на площадку, Дженсен уже в "Импале", а вся команда оглядывается на Джареда со знающей усмешкой. Поначалу ему кажется, что все в курсе, и внутри начинает подниматься паника. Но потом до него доходит, что шутка "с маленькой проблемой" видимо всё ещё на слуху, и все теперь, по ходу, думают, что он сбежал, чтобы "о ней позаботиться". Ну-у, это правда, в каком-то смысле... Но как-то всё равно не хочется, чтобы вся эта толпа сейчас представляла, как он дрочит у себя в трейлере. Хотя выглядит он, наверное, очень живописно: вспотевший, порозовевший и, кажется, ещё и пуговицы неправильно застегнул. В темпе, Джаред. В темпе. Нужно что-то срочно придумать.  
– Вот он где! – Джаред подходит к "Импале" и резко распахивает дверь. – Думал, подставил меня? А я только что Чаду твои школьные фотки отправил. Ха! Так-то! Не-у-дач-ник!  
Дженсен смаргивает:  
– Чувак, эти фотки уже вечность в инете ходят. Облом.  
– Оу, – хмурится Джаред. Так ладно, что-то не очень с враньем получилось. – Серьезно? Блин, засада.   
Он просачивается на сиденье и начинает дуться с самым своим серьезным видом:   
– Всё равно убойные фотки. "Самый привлекательный"? Офигеть. Это ж какими страшилищами были остальные парни в твоей школе?  
– Смешно. Ну просто юморист. Щас штаны обмочу, – отзывается Дженсен с серьезной рожей, но холод из глаз исчез и снова сменился знакомым блеском. Сердце Джареда пропускает удар. – Так это… готов зажигать?  
Дженсен дергает головой в сторону Эрика, а затем они синхронно поворачиваются к тому с широченными ухмылками на лице. Крипке только глаза закатывает, начиная выкрикивать команды. И вот уже вокруг снова кипит работа.  
Долгий день плавно перетекает в ужасно долгий вечер, и когда они наконец-то покидают площадку, то и дело запинаясь, на часах два утра, и секс – последнее, о чём Джаред может думать. Хочется снять уже эту одежду, которая начинает пованивать, принять горячий душ, завалиться в кровать, уснуть. И спать, спать, спать. Пока небо не покраснеет, и океаны не превратятся в йогурт. Ну или хотя бы до обеда. Господи, так устал, ходячий труп. Труп, труп, труп, труп, тру…  
– Джаред?  
– А?  
– Заглянешь на пиво?  
– Ок.  
Всё равно значение сна сильно преувеличено. 

~

С того самого их первого раза Джаред старался очень осторожно обращаться с алкоголем. Не то чтобы надираться в стельку и ухлестывать за Дженсеном было такой уж плохой идеей, потому что… Ну... Посмотрите на результат. Просто он, когда напивается, имеет привычку выбалтывать всё подряд, даже самое сокровенное, а Дженсен, как мы уже знаем, довольно скрытен в этом вопросе. И не то чтобы Джаред ему не доверял, скорее он не доверяет _этому_. То есть, что между ними происходит? Что они такое? Куда они движутся? Чувствует ли Дженсен хоть что-то отдаленно похожее на то, что испытывает Джаред? И пока он не узнает, ну или хотя бы пока у него не будет достаточно догадок на этот счет, напиваться и вываливать на Дженсена, как сильно он влюблен или ещё какой ужас, пожалуй, не стоит.  
В общем, будь рядом его сестра или пусть даже Чад (Слава Богу, это не так!), то они бы напомнили Джареду про тот раз, когда он не спал до пяти утра, а потом выпил бутылочку сидра, да так, что его в итоге замели за неприличное поведение. ("Нельзя называть это танцем _с шестом_ , офицер, раз уж это уличный фонарь"). Короче, надирается Джаред, будучи уставшим, просто влёт. Много не надо. А устал он сейчас – это не то слово.  
– Дженс, короче… Что вообще за фигня с отсосами?  
Дженсен поднимает взгляд. Он распластан на другом краю дивана, губы всё ещё слегка припухшие и блестят от слюны.   
– А?  
– Не пойми меня неправильно, всё круто. Да блин! Ты вообще лучший в мире минетчик.  
Дженсен приподнимает брови, губы изгибаются в легкой улыбке.  
– Минетчик?  
– Нет? – озадачено хмурится Джаред. – Мастер минета? Да какая разница. Ты сосешь так, как никто до тебя.  
Теперь очередь Дженсена хмуриться:  
– О-о-окей. Чё-то как-то оскорбительно звучит.  
– Что? Нет! Нет, нет. Это комплимент. Ты хорошо делаешь минет. Типа… Ух ты! И я знаю, что сам-то… не очень хорош, – Джаред закусывает губу и грустно мотает головой. – Я, по ходу, совершенно ужасен.  
– И вовсе не ужасен, – фыркает Дженсен. – Уж поверь. До "ужасен" тебе далеко.  
– Н-да? Но всё же знаешь… я думаю... да. Мне нужно… ага, – кивает Джаред сам себе. – Тренироваться нужно. Мне нужно на тебе потренироваться.  
– Э-э, ладно. Практика – это всегда хорошо.  
– Точно. Просто всё, что я знаю… в смысле, все эти гейские заморочки… или би, или… отсосные. Хм-м... Всё _это_ я от тебя почерпнул. Так что с техникой, друг, я знаком. Осталось только… попрактиковаться.  
– Похоже на план, – Дженсен выставляет большой палец и одобрительно кивает. – Люблю мужчин с планами.  
Он начинает расстегивать джинсы, но Джаред наклоняется, хватает за руки, останавливая, и отрицательно мотает головой:  
– Не, я тебе отсасывать не буду. Во всяком случае, _не сейчас_.   
Дженсен слегка дуется, затем безразлично машет рукой.  
– Да пофиг, – он зевает и легонько гладит Джареда по запястью. – Всё равно я слишком устал.  
– Нет, я хотел сказать… – кажется, Джаред несет что-то совершенно не то. Чего бы он там ни пытался выдать. О чём речь вообще? – Слушай. Я тут пытаюсь мысль донести, так что внимай. Лады?  
– В минетах есть мысль?  
– Да. И мысль эта… Ладно... Забыл я, в чём мысль, – Джаред морщится, усиленно вспоминая. Что-то о члене Дженсена. А, точно! – Друг, надо нам твой член засунуть мне в задницу.  
Дженсен каменеет и, похоже, мгновенно просыпается:  
– Чего?!!  
– Нужно твой член… – Джаред вздыхает на недоумение и явный шок у Дженсена на лице. – Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.  
– Что? _Сейчас_?!  
– Ну да, – затем обдумывает снова. – Ну ладно, может и не сейчас. Потому что сейчас я в драбадан. А помнить хотелось бы.  
И смотрит на Дженсена со своим лучшим выражением "я маленький, невинный мальчик":  
– Ну ты же научил меня всему о минетах? Значит теперь и сексу должен научить.  
Дженсен сглатывает и пытается вытянуть руку из захвата:  
– Джа…  
– Не, серьезно, чувак. Хочу твой член себе в задницу, – торжественно кивает Джаред. – В смысле, я хочу и наоборот, _свой_ член _тебе_ в задницу, но не знаю как… Придется тебе меня научить.  
И самодовольно улыбается. С такой впечатляющей логикой даже Дженсену не справиться.  
Но тот лишь отрицательно мотает головой, губы сжимаются в линию.  
– Это не ядерная физика. Ничего сложного тут нет. Просто смазываешь и всовываешь – всё.  
– Не-а, – трясет головой Джаред. – Помнишь ту вещь с вылизыванием? В смысле… офигеть же. Я бы до такого сроду не додумался. И, спорим, ещё полно таких… всяких гейских штучек, о которых я понятия не имею.   
Он наклоняется и наклоняется, пока не падает головой прямо Дженсену на колени:   
– Дженс, ты же морщишься, когда я пальцы в тебя проталкиваю. А ты член мой видел? Ну то есть… видел очевидно… но… он побольше пальцев будет. Куда больше. И я не собираюсь просто взять и… всунуть.  
Дженсен смотрит на него со странной улыбкой, а затем запускает пальцы Джареду в волосы, легонько поглаживая:  
– Ну я вообще-то не девственник. И хотя да... давненько уже ничего не было, но с твоим членом, я, думаю, справлюсь. Даже если он и больше твоих гигантских пальцев.  
– Намно-о-го больше.  
– Даже если он намно-о-го больше твоих гигантских пальцев.   
Дженсен снова улыбается, очень искренне в этот раз, и Джаред улыбается в ответ. Закрывает глаза и зарывается носом Дженсену в пах:  
– Люблю твой член.  
И Дженсен тихонько смеётся:   
– Ну ты и напился, ты в курсе?  
– Как скажешь. Всё равно люблю твой член. И тебя, Дженс. Люблю тебя.  
Пальцы Дженсена замирают, и Джаред тихонько мяукает, протестуя. Но он слишком устал, чтобы что-то требовать, потому лишь вздыхает и бормочет едва различимо:  
– Спа-а-ть.  
И, кажется, он слышит, как Дженсен шепчет: "За-е-бись... Джей...", но всё это как-то отдаленно и разве они не договорились на попозже, когда он протрезвеет? Ну или будет хоть не такой в дупель пьяный, потому что это обычно очень плохо заканчивается, хоть и не вспомнить сейчас почему.  
Подумаем об этом утром.

 

**Глава 2.**

– Н-н-н…  
Бух.  
– Э?..  
Джаред, медленно моргая, таращится в потолок. Поворачивает голову... И да, он действительно свалился с дивана. И ещё раз да – он лежит на полу у Дженсена в гостиной. Хм.  
Ещё очевидно, он только что башкой треснулся, но всё равно не понятно, почему его так укачивает, или почему расплывается зрение. Зато привкус во рту уж больно знакомый. Джаред поворачивает голову в другую сторону, и его встречает батарея банок из-под пива и… Это что, пустая бутылка текилы? Желудок скручивается в "да", а ко рту подступает такая ужасная отрыжка, что начинают слезиться глаза.   
Ясно. Напился. Очевидно. И он у Дженсена, а значит, пили они вместе. Потом, судя по всему, он уснул на весьма уютном, стоит заметить, но всё равно очень коротком диванчике, потому-то его шея и спина теперь болят просто адски. Он раньше, бывало, пару раз дремал на нем, делая вид, что смотрит игру, но, судя по всему, для нормального сна он никуда не годится. А вот Джаред в свое время, прежде чем купить диван, со всех сторон убедился в его удобстве. Иногда же просто невозможно заставить себя подняться и пойти в кровать. Особенно после улётного отсоса в исполнении Дженсена и его потрясного рта.   
Но всё это как-то не объясняет, почему он здесь, а не у Дженсена в кровати. Вот если бы Дженсен был настоящим другом, то он бы Джареда разбудил и до постельки дотащил. И может даже сделал минет, потому что так настоящие друзья и поступают. А вот что они точно не делают, так это не оставляют мучиться на слишком коротком и бездженсном диванчике! "Блин, чувак, как не круто".   
Джаред кое-как умудряется перекатиться на живот и подтянуть колени к груди. Так он и замирает, отдыхая головой на сложенных руках, задницей кверху. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, отталкивается, перетекая на четвереньки, хватается за диван и встаёт наконец на ноги. Ах-ха. Мир вокруг кача-а-ется. Голые руки покрываются мурашками, и Джаред обхватывает себя, содрогаясь. Дженсен – гад. Мог бы хоть одеяло сверху кинуть.  
– Дженс? Дженсен?  
Ковыляя мимо кухни, он цепляется взглядом за часы на стене. Полседьмого утра. Неудивительно, что он ещё не протрезвел. Дверь в спальню закрыта, но Джаред просто толкает её и вваливается внутрь. Дженсен спит на спине, правым предплечьем закрывая глаза, губы слегка приоткрыты. Джаред тормозит пару секунд, упиваясь открывшимся видом. Он раздумывает сонно, не отыскать ли свой сотовый, дабы добавить парочку снимков к коллекции "Доказательство того, что Дженсен самая большая симпатяжка в мире", но зов кровати слишком силён. Так что он начинает стягивать майку и расстегивать штаны… что, если честно, не так просто, как могло бы показаться. Идиотский ремень, идиотские пуговицы, проклятая идиотская молния! Наконец ему это удается, и просторные джинсы сваливаются под тяжестью ремня, собираясь в гармошку. Он вышагивает из них и отталкивает ногой, теряя при этом баланс на мгновение, но удерживается, цепляясь одной рукой за спинку кровати, а затем медленно в неё забирается.  
Под одеялом тепло, и Джаред слегка вздрагивает. Затем перебирается поближе, перекидывает руку через Дженсена, обхватывая его поперёк живота, и прижимает к себе. От Дженсена всегда пышет, как от печки. Горячей, с мягкой кожей, чуток волосатой печки. Такая должна быть в каждом доме. Особенно, когда живешь где-то вроде Ванкувера. Дженсен слегка бормочет во сне, ворочается и поворачивается на бок, прижимаясь горячей спиной к заледеневшему Джареду. И он почти готов простить Дженсену всю эту подставу с одеялом. Почти. Джаред утыкается носом во влажную шею, вдыхая запах теплого сна и геля для волос. Не так уж и часто они вот так вместе заканчивают в постели. Вероятно, потому что он оставался-то на ночь всего пару раз. И Джаред в полудреме размышляет, с чего вдруг? Ведь очевидно же, что лучше этого ничего в мире быть не может, и он с этого теплого местечка ни в жизнь не сдвинется. Хотя подушек придется прикупить побольше. Дженсен оккупировал сразу две, а та, что досталась Джареду, слишком тонкая для его тяжелой головы. С широченным зевком Джаред просовывает одну ногу между ног Дженсена и притискивается ещё ближе, пока они не соприкасаются от макушек до пят. Мокрый поцелуй в шею… и вот уже Джареду снится "Великолепная пятерка" (1), помогающая ему и Дженсену выбрать огромную кровать со встроенной вибрацией и розовыми подушками.

~

– Ну приве-е-т.  
– Хмна? – Джаред медленно разлепляет глаза и поворачивается на звук к подслеповато щурящемуся Дженсену. – Чт… А?  
– Утра, говорю.  
Дженсен улыбается и протягивает руку убрать длинные пряди у Джареда с глаз, пальцы чуть медлят за ушами, затем наклоняется дальше за очками на прикроватной тумбочке. Волоски у него в подмышках проходятся щекотно Джареду по носу, вызывая острое желание чихнуть. Вот вам и тонкое напоминание о том, что спать с парнями совсем не то, что с девчонками. Кругом волосы и никаких буферов. Но зато кое-что другое упирается в тебя в разных интересных местах.   
– Уж... гха?.. – Джаред прокашливается и пробует снова. – Уже?  
– Почти одиннадцать.  
Пальцы возвращаются и начинают вырисовывать круги сзади на шее, пока Дженсен наблюдает за ним, с этими ужасно сексуальными очками на веснушчатом носу. Как-то раз Дженсен отсосал ему, будучи в этих очках, и Джаред кончил так бурно, что чуть сознание не потерял. Он после этого к ботаникам совсе-е-м по-другому стал относиться. Знал бы он, насколько сексуальными могут быть очки, может и присоединился бы к шахматному клубу, как мама хотела. Но с другой стороны… Парни из клуба не были Дженсеном.   
Джаред зевает и причмокивает. На зубах и языке ощущается мерзкий налёт. И он готов поспорить, что его дыханием сейчас можно слона завалить. Дженсен морщится, но не отстраняется, только улыбается снисходительно, как он всегда делает, когда Джаред разговаривает с полным ртом конфет или отрыгивает как морж, выхлебав целую банку газировки. Сам Дженсен пахнет слегка алкоголем, но в большей степени Колгейтом и… Ну серьёзно. Так нечестно. Он не только гладко выбрит и без следов подушки на щеках, да и волосы не торчат во все стороны, как у сумасшедшего ученого – что как раз на голове у Джареда сейчас и творится, он уверен. Так он ещё и свежо и чисто пахнет, в то время как Джаред себя чувствует, будто выполз из потных спортивных трусов и вылизал их языком. Будь это фильмом об "утре после", то Дженсен был бы бредпиттовой голливудской версией, а Джаред простой такой европейской... Французской, скорее всего… с Жаном Рено.  
Кстати о фильмах. Смутно припоминается "Апокалипсис сегодня", диван, пиво и… Эй!  
– Чувак! Ты бросил меня на диване! – надувшись – как любила говорить Сэнди – будто няшка пятилетняя, Джаред пихает Дженсена пальцем в грудь. – Я свалился и треснулся головой.   
Джаред жалобно шмыгает носом и натягивает оделяло до ушей:  
– Ещё и замерз нафиг... Гад.  
Дженсен поджимает губы, но предательская улыбка приподнимает уголок рта.   
– Да ты же вырубился, Джаред. В коматоз буквально впал. Серьёзно думаешь, я смог бы дотащить куда-то там твою гигантскую задницу ?  
– И ниче не вырубился, – Джаред мотает головой, дуясь ещё выразительнее. – Уснул. Больша-а-я разница.  
И Дженсен, не сдерживаясь более, смеётся:   
– Ладно, как скажешь.   
Он крутит пару прядей между пальцев и отпускает. Тёплая ладонь проходится Джареду по плечу, начинает растирать руку, словно она всё ещё холодная, а не горячая и потная со сна.   
– Наверное и правда надо было кинуть тебе одеяло. Извини.   
– Не-а. Одним "извини" тут не отделаешься.  
– Нет?  
– Нет, – Джаред самодовольно улыбается, откидывается на спину, лениво потягивается, закладывая руки за голову. А затем широко ухмыляется и двигает бровями. – Прощение надо заслужить.  
– Н-да? – Дженсен усмехается в ответ и проводит рукой по торсу и вниз живота. – Никак задумал что?  
– Да-а, – Джаред прикрывает глаза, когда теплые пальцы обхватывают член. – М-м-м… Да-а.  
Что-то такое скребется на задворках сознания, но так трудно думать о чем-то с пальцами Дженсена там, внизу, с его губами, посасывающими сосок, с его членом, упирающимся в…  
Так, погодите-ка…  
Резко распахнув глаза, Джаред хватает, останавливая, играющую с его мошонкой руку:   
– Стой.  
– Чего? – Дженсен поднимает взгляд. Губы порозовевшие, влажные, и с этими очками он так чертовски вкусно выглядит, что Джаред, теряя волю к сопротивлению, просто хватает его за шею и притягивает в жесткий поцелуй. А затем улыбается широко:  
– Я только что вспомнил! Прошлый вечер!  
Странно, но в глазах Дженсена вдруг появляется паника, и он медленно отстраняется:  
– Что именно?  
– План! Цель! – игнорируя пока что странное поведение Дженсена, Джаред переворачивается на постели, подминая его под себя. – Твой член в моей заднице.  
Дженсен смотрит внимательно снизу вверх. Паника ушла, сменившись настороженностью.   
– Джаред…  
– Ну, Дже-е-нс… Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул? Ты совсем-совсем не хочешь? – Джаред хлопает ресницами и откровенно двигает бедрами. – У меня же самая классная в мире задница. О да, детка. И самая тугая… ну, по крайней мере в Канаде – точно.   
– Блин, – вздыхает Дженсен. – Понимаешь… В этом-то всё и дело.   
Легкое подергивание губ, как показатель, что весь этот гиперфлирт имел хоть какой-то эффект. Ну… и ещё твердеющий в боксерах член. Дженсен проводит руками Джареду по спине, зарывается пальцами в волосы и тянет легонько. Как бы он ни насмехался над джаредовой шевелюрой, руки свои от неё он как-то подозрительно не может оторвать каждый раз.   
– Не уверен, что ты понимаешь, о чем просишь.  
Джаред закатывает глаза и проводит носом Дженсену по щеке.  
– Ну а мне кажется, понимаю. Я знаю, что первый раз – это не цветочки и бабочки. Я же не дурак, Дженс. Но… – он легонько вздрагивает. – Бли-и-н, когда ты свои пальцы туда засовываешь…  
– Не-а, – мотает головой Дженсен. – Палец, Джаред. _Один_ палец. И ты каждый раз так сжимаешься, что я боюсь, он там так и останется.  
Джаред таращится изумленно:  
– Один?  
Хм...  
– Серьёзно? Ты уверен? – он хватает Дженсена за руку и начинает, сосредоточенно хмурясь, ее изучать. – А кажется три. Как минимум.  
– Серьёзней не бывает, – Дженсен улыбается мягкой улыбкой, которая слегка плывет, когда Джаред начинает медленно и мокро выцеловывать его пальцы. – Так что сам видишь, почему это не лучшая идея…  
Ну уж нет. Так просто Дженсен теперь не соскочит.   
– Ой да ладно, Дженсен. Я же не стеклянный. Не сломаюсь. Заноз можешь не бояться. Ты просто потихоньку…  
– Джаред, ну серьёзно. Я просто не думаю, что…  
Вот же упрямый засранец! Так, время сменить тактику.   
– Ну, Дже-е-енс-е-ен! – Джаред сдвигает брови домиком, включает на полную щенячьи глазки, и выпячивает печально нижнюю губу. – Ну и как же я узнаю, гей я, би, или ещё что, если ты меня так никогда и не трахнешь?  
– Э-эм… Джей? – Дженсен лишь улыбается, выгибая бровь. Такое представление и никакого эффекта. Зараза. – Сдается мне, минеты здесь – весьма такая не хилая подсказка.  
– Чувак, девчонки тоже могут отсосать. Если закрыть глаза, то и разницы особо не заметно.   
Натолкнувшись на испепеляющий взгляд, Джаред мгновенно поправляется.  
– Только ты в миллион раз круче, – и нежно целует ладонь, извиняясь.   
– Да уж сто процентов.  
– Но, короче, это могла бы сделать и девчонка. А когда это делаю я… Да, звучит как-то по-гейски, но вдруг я думаю о леденце и всё-такое... Который держит девчонка. То есть всё ещё эта переменная присутствует.   
Джаред замолкает и наклоняется, выдыхая Дженсену в ухо:  
– Но вот в задницу девчонки тебя не трахают…  
– Некоторые трахают, – перебивает Дженсен.  
Джаред размышляет пару секунд:  
– Ладно, девчонки, которые не Джоанна со страпоном, в задницу тебя не трахают.  
Дженсен хохочет, но так краснеет, что кажется, даже воздух между ними нагревается.  
– Один раз! Я тебе по секрету признался! Или... пьяный. Блин, не важно.   
– Так я ж никому и не рассказываю, – Джаред улыбается в покрасневшую щеку и лижет разок. Затем приподнимается на локте, разглядывая Дженсена с хулиганской улыбкой. – Хотя-я… после такой подставы вчера на площадке…  
Зеленые глаза комично распахиваются.   
– Это не одно и то же, чувак! Совсем! Вот только попробуй кому рассказать, и я Богом клянусь…  
– Да, да, ага, – Джаред закатывает глаза и высовывает озорно язык. – Может, обратно к теме вернёмся? Насчет твоего члена в моей заднице.  
– Знаешь, это вдвойне не так мило, когда ты трезвый.  
Дженсен серьезнеет, притягивает Джареда в быстрый поцелуй и тихо продолжает:  
– Я волнуюсь, понятно? За тебя. Боюсь, тебе будет больно, и ты всё это возненавидишь, и…   
Он запинается и сглатывает:   
– Блядь, Джей... я не уверен, что знаю, как сделать, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Ясно?  
И Джаред некоторое время просто молча лежит, внимательно его изучая. Дженсен выглядит слишком серьёзно. Опять этот взгляд закрытый. Хочется просто обнять крепко-крепко и держать, держать, пока это выражение, что бы ни было причиной такого напряжения, не исчезнет наконец далеко и надолго. Вместо этого Джаред просто кивает:  
– Ясно. Хорошо.  
Дженсен озадаченно моргает:  
– Хорошо?   
– Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
– Что придумаешь? Как придумаешь?!  
– Увидишь. А сейчас… – Джаред широко ухмыляется и сползает по постели, отмечая путь поцелуями вдоль торса. – Время попрактиковаться.  
Тихий грудной смех отдается вибрацией под губами.  
– Вот эта часть твоего плана меня вполне устраивает. 

~

– Итак... я придумал.  
Дженсен смотрит в замешательстве, пальцы отстукивают ритм на руле "Импалы". Они сидят в машине, дожидаясь сигнала к началу съемок.  
– Что придумал?  
– Ну, знаешь… ПЛАН, – Джаред подмигивает, самодовольно улыбаясь. Приходится прилагать огромные усилия, чтобы сидеть ровно и не подпрыгивать на месте, будто перевозбудившееся в рождественское утро дитё.  
Дженсен смаргивает... И мгновенно жутко краснеет, дергая головой в сторону микрофона:  
– Чувак! Съемки!  
– Да не собираюсь я ничего тебе здесь рассказывать, балбес, – Джаред качает головой и смеётся. Развлекуха, блин. – Потом покажу.  
– Покажешь? Джаред, ты чего…  
– Так, парни. Готовы?  
– А то, – выкрикивает Джаред в ответ, широко улыбается Дженсену, и переключается на сэмову задумчивую физиономию. Дженсен пару мгновений прожигает его взглядом, выпрямляется и преображается в расслабленного Дина с этим его «веду-свою-"Импалу"» видом.   
И если он пару раз забывает текст… Ну кто его может винить? Уж точно не Джаред. Он может и сам пару строчек подрастерял.

~

Джаред скидывает сэмовы шмотки и заскакивает ненадолго в душ в своем трейлере. Затем натягивает собственную одежду и чуть ли не вприпрыжку бежит к Дженсену. В руках большая коробка из-под обуви. Джаред радостно стучит и влетает… подловив Дженсена как раз в момент натягивания джинсов. Внутренний таймер у Джареда работает просто отлично, когда это касается Дженсена и разной степени его неодетости. Собственно с этого вся его коллекция "ДТЧДСБСВМ" и началась. Нет, серьёзно. Сам виноват, что вечно трейлер забывает запереть. И спальню. И душ. Хм-м-м… Если подумать… Может Дженсен слегка эксгибиционист? Ну-у, либо это, либо Альцгеймер.  
– Готов?  
– К чему?   
Этот подозрительный взгляд просто бесподобен.   
– Увидишь. Пошли.  
Сегодня они на пикапе Джареда. И как только Дженсен устраивается на пассажирском сиденье, Джаред бросает ему коробку:  
– Лови.  
– Что э-э… – у Дженсена резко краснеет лицо и отваливается челюсть. – Господи!  
Джаред откидывает голову назад и просто покатывается со смеху. Ну и физия… Блин. Получилось ещё лучше, чем он представлял.   
– Я же сказал, что что-нибудь придумаю.  
Дженсен достает лиловую анальную пробку и таращится на неё огромными глазами:  
– Чувак, ты сколько их вообще накупил?  
– Десять. И разных размеров. Так что мы начнем с самой маленькой и… будем копать вглубь, так сказать.  
Джаред широко улыбается, стараясь не обращать внимания на собственные горящие щёки…  
– Ты совсем дурной, ты в курсе?  
– Так за это ж ты меня и любишь, детка.  
Джаред снова смеётся, чувствуя какую-то детскую эйфорию. Дженсен рядом молчит. Но когда Джаред рискует взглянуть на него, знакомая улыбка снова на месте, разве что напряженная слегка. Бедняга, похоже, нервничает ещё больше, чем он. Легонько пихнув Дженсена кулаком, Джаред ободряюще ухмыляется:   
– Так это… к тебе или ко мне?  
– Эм-м. Всяко к тебе. Я этот ужас и близко к своему месту не подпущу.  
– Ну они как бы и не для твоего "места" предназначены, не?  
Джаред высовывает кончик языка и двигает бровями двусмысленно, на что Дженсен только глаза закатывает, губы растягиваются в усмешку.  
– Господи, зачем я вообще с тобой связался?  
– Потому что у меня красивый член и классная "очень-скоро-её-лишат-девственности" задница? – Джаред шутит и почти упускает, как Дженсен бросает на него быстрый взгляд, прикусывая губу, прежде чем снова натянуть знакомую улыбку:  
– Угу. Наверное в этом всё дело.  
И Джаред слегка хмурится, поворачивая в сторону своей квартиры. Опять это чувство. Будто что-то не так. Им надо поговорить, это уже очевидно. Как-нибудь, когда у Дженсена не будет на коленях такого количества анальных пробок, потому что… Ну-у… так как-то совсем уж странно.

~

– Тэк-с. И как мы будем это делать?  
Они сидят у Джареда на кровати и разглядывают пробки всех цветов и размеров. Джаред жонглирует розовым и черным девайсами, и никак не может перестать улыбаться. Дженсен всё ещё мотает головой, дотрагиваясь, едва прикасаясь, ко всему этому богатству.  
– Ты сбрендил. Идиотизм какой-то, – оцепенело выдает Дженсен, капелька пота стекает по виску.   
– Я и первые десять раз прекрасно слышал. И вовсе не идиотизм. Я тебе говорю. Это методо… мето… Короче во всем этом есть смысл. Давай, рассортируем по размеру.   
Дженсен вздыхает и кончиками большого и указательного пальцев выцепляет синюю:   
– Знаешь… Если б ты с них упаковки со всех не посдирал, мы могли весьма точно _прочитать_ , что там за размеры.  
Джаред смеётся:  
– Ага. Зато тогда и близко бы не было так забавно. Ты бы видел свою морду, когда коробку открыл.  
Он принимает свой лучший "олень-перед-фарами" вид – губы в широкое "О" и всё такое… И получает подзатыльник за усилия.  
– Ай!   
– Вот _так вот_ я точно не выглядел, а даже если и выглядел… Как-то слегка неожиданно было целую коробку анальных пробок получить, придурок.   
– Заставляет задуматься… что же ты тогда ожидал там увидеть, – Джаред широко улыбается и начинает сортировать игрушки, прикидывая их длину, ширину и сосредоточенно хмурясь.  
Так. Вот эта темно-розовая точно самая мелкая. А ещё она тонкая, обтекаемая… Не шире дженсеновых пальцев. Легко. Джаред кивает. Ярко-розовая – самая большая. И в длину и в ширину. Иисусе... Даже своими длиннющими пальцами он не может её полностью обхватить в толстой части. Джаред тяжело сглатывает. От одной только мысли, что придется эту хрень внутрь засовывать, задница испуганно сжимается. Но она намного больше члена Дженсена, так что может до неё дело и не дойдет?  
– Джаред… Ты не обязан…  
Джаред поднимает взгляд. Дженсен наблюдает за ним, белые зубы нервно покусывают губу.   
– Чувак, прекрати ломаться. Мы это делаем. Ну?  
Минуту они борются взглядами, и наконец Дженсен кивает:  
– Ладно, хорошо. Но если вдруг тебе покажется слишком… в любой момент… мы прекращаем. Понял меня?  
– Да, да, конечно, – Джаред закатывает глаза и возвращается к сортировке. Итак. Значит сначала темно-розовая, затем эта лиловая смешной формы, затем… что ж это за цвет такой? Пурпур? Да без разницы. Четвертой будет зеленая, пятой – оранжевая, затем белая и ещё одна "насквозь-всё-вижу", потом… Джаред смотрит на Дженсена:   
– Может, стоит записать?  
– Как скажешь, заучка, – Дженсен улыбается и скатывается с кровати. Подходит к компьютерному столу в углу, достает записную книжку.   
– Чувак, я не Сэм. Не забывай.  
– И это радует. Иначе мы бы этим не занимались, – фыркает Дженсен, бросает находку на кровать, но не садится, а облокачивается на стену, наблюдая за происходящим со странным выражением на лице.  
Джаред поднимает взгляд и смотрит, насупившись:  
– Как это? То есть, будь мы родственниками, ты бы меня не захотел?  
– Что?! – Дженсен резко выпрямляется, широко распахнув глаза.   
Умора просто. Джаред едва сдерживается, чтобы не захихикать.   
– Чувак!  
– Да я так, – Джаред пожимает плечами, но с улыбкой справиться не может. – Вообще будь мы хоть сиамскими близнецами, я бы всё равно захотел тебя трахнуть.  
И морщится озадаченно:  
– Не уверен только, как это можно было бы организовать. _Как_ это можно организовать?  
– Фу-у-у, Джаред... И вроде же это я должен тебя трахать.  
– Это сначала ты. А уж _потом_ я.   
Тут Дженсен отталкивается от стены и медленно подходит. Большой палец просунут за пояс джинсов.  
– Или... ты мог бы просто нагнуть и трахнуть меня прямо здесь и сейчас… И мы бы прекратили весь этот балаган.  
Джаред зажмуривается, потому что… Проклятье! Этих картинок вполне достаточно, чтобы все его планы улетели в трубу. Сделав глубокий вздох, он открывает глаза и отрицательно мотает головой:  
– Нет.  
– Да чтоб тебя, Джаред! – Дженсен раздраженно запускает пальцы в волосы. В голосе прорезается акцент. – Ну какого хрена ты такой упертый?  
Он засовывает руки в карманы и сутулится. И видно, как костяшки движутся под джинсой, когда он сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Джаред откладывает серебристую пробку, с которой игрался до этого, и смотрит на Дженсена в упор:   
– Дженс. Я хочу этого... Но вот только чего я понять не могу... так это почему ты не хочешь. Я чего-то не понимаю?  
Глаза Дженсена сужаются на мгновение, но затем он отводит взгляд и пожимает плечами:   
– Нет. Я просто не вижу, в чем, блин, проблема. Хочешь трахнуться? Ну так давай трахнемся. Какая, нахрен, разница, если снизу буду я, а не ты?  
Джаред смаргивает. Та-а-к. Похоже, всё-таки не стоит с разговором-то затягивать.   
– Ты думаешь, в этом всё дело? Что я хочу просто трахнуться?  
Дженсен смотрит в ответ. Взгляд пустой, губы сжаты в тонкую линию.   
– А не это ли ты с самого начала не устаешь повторять?  
– Дженс… – выдыхает Джаред. И едва сдерживается, чтобы не побиться головой о ближайшую стену. Как же он так налажал-то… – Если бы я просто хотел сунуть свой член в чью-нибудь задницу, то уже давным-давно бы это сделал. А что касается моей задницы… ну… скажем так, у меня тут, блин, десять анальных пробок под рукой.  
Джаред спускает ноги с кровати и ловит Дженсена за запястье, когда тот пытается отстраниться, вытаскивает его руку из кармана. И, не обращая внимания на предупреждающий взгляд, подтягивает поближе, пока Дженсен не оказывается между его расставленных ног. Затем отпускает руку и обнимает длинными пальцами за узкие бедра. Тонкая майка не скрывает жара чужого тела и окаменевших под гладкой кожей мышц. Джаред закусывает верхнюю губу и легонько упирается лбом Дженсену в живот, пытаясь подобрать слова:  
– Я хочу тебя, Дженс... Я просто хочу тебя. Понятно?  
Он бросает из-под челки умоляющий взгляд, мечтая о том, чтобы Дженсен всё понял. Тот смотрит сверху вниз. И настороженный взгляд начинает медленно исчезать, сменяясь чем-то очень мягким. Дженсен заметно расслабляется, запускает руку Джареду в волосы и, перебирая пальцами длинные пряди, проводит, лаская, до шеи:   
– Ну ты и девчонка, Джей. Ты в курсе?  
Джаред широко улыбается и хлопает ресницами:  
– Ага. Но зато твоя девчонка.  
Слова вырываются прежде, чем он успевает это осознать. Пальцы в его волосах напрягаются, и Джаред задерживает дыхание. А в голове, как заезженная пластинка, крутится и крутится – "блядь!". Блядь-блядь-блядь… дурак-дурак-дурак. Но тут рука в его перепутанных, влажных космах расслабляется и возобновляет ласку.  
– Да... Да, так и есть.  
Джаред выдыхает, облегченно улыбается и обнимает Дженсена за талию, прижимаясь ухом к слишком быстро бьющемуся сердцу. Не совсем цветочно-конфетное признание получилось, но хоть что-то. А это значит…  
Джаред сглатывает и признается:  
– Я расстаюсь с Сэнди.  
И чувствует подбородком, как ощутимо у Дженсена вздрагивает живот.   
– Ты не обязан, Джей…  
– Обязан, – снова подбирается неуверенность, и Джаред мечтает о смелости просто поднять голову и прямо встретить взгляд. – Просто… Скажи, что хочешь... Этого… Нас.  
Рука Дженсена снова сжимается на мгновение, и Джаред опять перестает дышать. Но затем захват ослабевает и Дженсен начинает легонько поглаживать его шею. Теплыми и кажется немного дрожащими пальцами.   
– Я хочу, – Дженсен сгибает пальцы и слабо смеётся. – Хочу. Проклятье, Джей. Но я не намеревался… Бля-я...  
– Это я понял, да, – Джаред поворачивает голову, приподнимает майку и целует Дженсена в живот. Теплый, мягкий, с золотистой дорожкой волос. – Плохая идея? Мы?  
Дженсен снова смеётся, бедра дергаются непроизвольно вперед, когда Джаред затягивает поцелуй – теплый, влажный – точно над пупком.   
– Может быть. Наверное.   
Глубокий вдох...  
– Хочешь прекратить?  
– Нет.  
...Вы-ы-дох.  
– Ок. Хорошо.  
Пощипав игриво тазовые косточки, Джаред размыкает объятие и падает на кровать, счастливо улыбаясь:   
– Ну... В общем… Тогда сделаем так. Я буду ходить с каждой где-то примерно день, и к концу эпизода, я уже как раз, наверное, буду готов к употреблению.   
Дженсен хлопает глазами:  
– Ты собрался разгуливать с пробкой в заднице? На съемках?  
– Ах-ха, – уставившись плотоядно. Лучшая идея в мире! – Какие чудеса ждут динову "братскую любовь". Как думаешь?  
– Злодей, – выстанывает Дженсен и сердито смотрит, поправляя член в джинсах. – У Дина-то нет таких удобных штанов… Тебе вообще повезет, если у меня через десять дней в члене вообще хоть какая-то кровь останется.   
Джаред хохочет, затем подбирает розовый девайс и забрасывает в самый дальний угол:   
– Пусть будет девять. Я скорее сдохну, чем хоть на полметра подпущу эту гигантскую хрень к своей заднице.   
– Слава Богу! А то у моего члена уже начал комплекс неполноценности развиваться.  
– Н-да? – Джаред обхватывает Дженсена ногами вокруг колен и дергает на себя, так что тот падает, взмахнув руками, с легким "уф". – Ему явно не о чем волноваться, но дай-ка я его заверю всё равно.   
Они напрочь забывают про игрушки, пока Джаред не опрокидывает Дженсена спиной прямо на всё это цветное разнообразие. И странной формы синяки у того на спине следующие пару дней, почти стоят всех тех извинительных поцелуев, которыми приходится отрабатывать Джареду.

 

(1) Отсылка к баскетболу.

 

 _От автора._  
Я забыла указать, что действие происходит во время съемок эпизода 1.3 "Мертвец в воде". И хоть это один из немногих эпизодов, где Сэма по стенам _не_ бросают, давайте притворимся, что этот момент просто вырезали потом. 

_От переводчика._  
Некоторые ссылки устарели, поэтому я их не ставила.

**Глава 3. Часть 1.**

**[День первый. Вторник. Темно-розовая: 12,7 см в длину, 1,9 см в ширину и 7,6 см основание.](http://www.sextoysex.com/prod_info.php?a=literotica&pnum=DJ0244-13) **

Первый день… странный. Джаред раньше как-то и не осознавал, сколько времени они на самом деле проводят _сидя_. Он ёрзает у визажиста, ёрзает в "Импале", ёрзает на этих смехотворно длинных стульях, которые они используют в перерывах – тех, с которых даже его длинные ноги свисают. Дженсен то и дело бросает взгляды в его сторону, и выражение лица у него постоянно меняется. Веселье, сочувствие, беспокойство, похоть – и так по кругу. Когда, наконец, приходит время обеда, он хватает Джареда за руку, утаскивает в трейлер, запирает дверь и зацеловывает так сильно, что начинают болеть губы.   
– Бля-я. Я так с тобой двинусь совсем.  
– Это _ты-то_ двинешься? Ты хоть представляешь вообще, каково это – с эдакой фигнёй в заднице?   
Джаред резко вздыхает, когда Дженсен с жаром впивается в его ключицу.   
– Чувак, я сейчас спущу прямо в штаны. Господи, пожалуйста, просто…  
– Держу тебя, Джей. Держу.  
Сэмовы джинсы сдернуты до лодыжек в секунды, и когда Дженсен берёт в рот, всё на что Джаред способен - это только опереться беспомощно о стену, не доверяя дрожащим ногам:   
– О бля-я. Господи!  
Слишком горячо, слишком влажно и… Дженсен ныряет рукой чуть дальше, легонько толкая игрушку, и Джаред кончает так быстро, что даже неловко. Дженсен стонет вокруг члена, сглатывая, резко встает, расстегивая собственную ширинку, и начинает быстро и отчаянно дрочить.  
– Стой, погоди. Дай мне...  
…Слишком поздно. Дженсен кончает. Глаза широко распахнуты, всё тело потрясывает, пока белёсые капли пачкают пальцы.   
– О! Ого!  
Дженсен медленно моргает:  
– Ага. Можно и так сказать.  
– И так еще восемь дней.  
– О господи, я точно не выживу.  
Джаред оцепенело кивает и давится воздухом, когда Дженсен снова протягивает руку и начинает осторожно тянуть за основание пробки.  
– Чт… Ты что делаешь?  
– Нужно смазку освежить. Иначе ты там себе всё сотрёшь к чертям.  
– А. Ок. Погоди только, – Джаред ковыляет осторожно к диванчику и падает на него задницей кверху. Полуспущенные штаны всё еще болтаются вокруг ног. – Медленно давай.  
– Иисусе… Ты только посмотри на себя.  
Слышно, как тяжело дышит Дженсен. И когда его пальцы проводят, лаская, по спине, по половинкам, аккуратно раздвигая, Джаред едва не выкрикивает: "К чёрту план, и давай сюда уже свой член!", хотя внезапно и наваливается дикая усталость, а все конечности словно наливаются свинцом.  
Он слегка морщится, когда пластик покидает его тело, и быстро проваливается в сон, пока не ощущает на своей заднице теплые руки и… Мать вашу! Холодно!!!  
– А-а-а! Дженсен!  
– В следующий раз не оставляй смазку в кармане куртки. На улице дубак.  
– В следующий раз потрудись разбудить меня, прежде чем пальцы свои совать!   
– Один. Всё еще.  
– О господи.  
Джаред задерживает дыхание, пока Дженсен вынимает палец и снова проталкивает уже знакомый по форме девайс. Н-нгх!  
– Клянусь, Джей… Ты меня в гроб вгонишь такими темпами.  
– Ес… Если сам сначала не сдохну.

~

**[День второй. Среда. Лиловая: 8,9 см в длину, 2,5 см в ширину и 7,6 см основание.](http://www.sextoysex.com/prod_info.php?a=literotica&pnum=DJ0290-06) **

Как оказалось, лиловая требует маневров побольше, чем предыдущая. В итоге Джаред просто ставит её на сиденье унитаза и опускается сверху. И это… Ого! Ощущение снова чего-то холодного и очень инородного. Но по размерам она не намного больше тёмно-розовой, так что, сделав пару глубоких вдохов, Джаред кивает сам себе: "Сойдёт. Без проблем".  
Когда он встаёт, приходится быстро ухватиться за основание пробки, так как она тут же начинает выскальзывать. Ну... может он чуток и переборщил со смазкой. Но судя по гейской порнушке, которой он успел начитаться – "больше" равняется "лучше". Подтянув узкие боксеры левой рукой, Джаред медленно вытаскивает из трусов правую и, выпрямив колени, делает пару осторожных шагов.   
Вчера Ким интересовался, хорошо ли Падалеки себя чувствует, заметив, как он ходит, переваливаясь, "враскорячку". А затем, дьявольски ухмыляясь, подмигнул. Джаред же в ответ мог только заикаться и краснеть. Так что никаких больше "раскоряк". Не такое уж широкое у неё основание, можно легко поджать бедра. Жалко, что не Дженсен застрял с этими пробками. Он всё равно косолапый. Никто бы и не заметил.  
Джаред как раз заканчивает застегивать джинсы, когда снаружи сигналит Дженсен. Резко наклонившись, чтобы натянуть ботинки, Джаред громко вскрикивает и чуть не заваливается на пол, когда вершина пробки неожиданно проходится по простате. О господи… Так вот чего форма такая странная. В итоге, Джаред просто всовывает ноги в кроссовки, не заморачиваясь со шнурками, и шаркает из дома и вниз по ступенькам крыльца. Дженсен дожидается его в своей маленькой "Хонде"... И внезапно мысль о том, что сейчас придется туда сесть, кажется реально неисполнимой. Джаред замирает снаружи, одной рукой на двери.  
– Эй, ты в порядке там?  
– Я… ага, – глубоко вздохнув, Джаред открывает дверь и очень осторожно усаживается. – Чёрт!  
– Джей?  
– Просто… веди поаккуратнее.  
Дженсен смотрит обеспокоенно, но заводит машину и выворачивает с бордюра… прямо в выбоину на асфальте.  
– Нгха!  
– Прости! Прости!  
– Всё… в порядке.  
Дыши, дыши…  
– Джаред, это глупо. Давай, вернёмся. Ты её вытащишь, и мы просто забьём.  
– Нет! – Джаред резко мотает головой. Лицо горит. – В порядке я. В порядке.  
– Да ты ведь мучаешься!  
Ответный смех граничит с истерикой:  
– Я бы это немного не так обозвал.  
Дженсен озадаченно хмурится, а затем переводит взгляд Джареду в пах.  
– О-о, – по лицу расползается ухмылка. – Насколько близко?  
– Где… где-то как раз еще одна выбоина.  
– Мне поискать?  
– Нет! Да. Нет! О господи… – Джаред яростно дергает молнию на джинсах, другой рукой открывая бардачок, роется там отчаянно среди кассет, дисков и дорожных карт. – Ради бога, скажи, что у тебя тут есть салфетки.  
И Дженсен срывается. Он хохочет так сильно, что чуть не пропускает красный свет. И когда резко бьет по тормозам, Джаред обканчивает весь бардачок и дженсенову коллекцию дисков "Кейн".   
И почему-то подобный итог, как кажется, отлично вписывается во всё происходящее.

~

**День третий. Четверг. Красная: 12,7 см в длину, 3,2 см в ширину, 10,1 см основание.**

Красная, или пурпурная – или хрен её знает какой это цвет – гордо стоит на туалетном столике, выглядя настолько же соблазнительной, как и раскаленная кочерга. Джаред носится туда-сюда, то и дело бросая на неё быстрые взгляды. В ванную – принять душ, в спальню – натянуть белье, снова в ванную – почистить зубы и причесаться, и опять в спальню – подобрать джинсы и майку. Снова в…  
Да вашу ж мать!  
Джаред хватает сотовый, резко распахивает его и давит "2" на быстром наборе. Ужас, как неловко.  
– Хэй. Привет, это я. Ты… Ты не мог бы… Я тут подумал…   
– _Помощь нужна?_  
– Эм… Угу. Пожалуйста?  
– _Уже еду._  
Они умудряются опоздать на двадцать минут, но это стоит любых эриковых гримас. Так, по крайней мере, хотя бы дженсеновой машине больше ничего не грозит. Плюс, появился лишний шанс попрактиковаться в чем-то более серьёзном, чем отсосы. Джаред конечно в этом уже поднаторел, но всё равно, хоть и "повторение – мать учения", как любит говорить Дженсен, слишком уж краткосрочные уроки получаются. И это опять заставляет задуматься, сколько же в своё время "наповторялся" таким образом Дженсен. Правда Джаред, наученный горьким опытом, старается больше подобные мысли всё же не озвучивать.   
Утро тянется невыносимо медленно, перерыв на обед ужасно короткий, и с приближением вечера Джаред наконец начинает задумываться. Может не стоило всё же покупать игрушки не только разных расцветок, но и форм? Блин, эти выпуклости… Вообще, если кто и заметил нехарактерные для Сэма подергивания, типа постоянного засовывания правой руки в карман джинсов, то ничего на это не сказал. Хотя взгляд Дина тоже, как-то уж подозрительно часто замирал на ширинке младшего брата.   
И тут наступает "боёвка"...  
Если Джаред думал, что сидеть и ходить – это тяжко… Быть впечатанным в стену, с последующим киданием на пол с пробкой в заднице… Так мог бы выглядеть их жесткий трах с Дженсеном. Только бы зрителей вокруг поменьше…  
– Джаред. Джей, ты как?  
Джаред разлепляет веки, задыхаясь, и видит склонившегося над ним Дженсена – лицо испещрено беспокойными линиями.  
– Ты поранился? Он тебя что, слишком приложил? Джей, скажи что-нибудь.  
Джаред потрясенно оглядывается – окружающие обеспокоенно смотрят на него – и прямо чувствует, как начинает гореть лицо.  
– Я… – он сглатывает, смотрит огромными умоляющими глазами на Дженсена и шепчет едва слышно. – Я кончил в штаны.  
Дженсен таращится в ответ и не дышит, кажется, целую вечность. Затем облизывает губы и встает, поднимая Джареда вместе с собой:   
– Надо бы парню пару минут головку проветрить. Эрик?  
Эрик кивает, заметно расслабляясь. Обошлось. И серьезных травм одной из его ведущих звёзд вроде бы не грозит. Хотя… Не такой уж сильный с виду удар был. Может он не под тем углом долбанулся?  
Пока Дженсен тащит его к трейлерам, Джаред начинает нервно хихикать, всё еще пытаясь отдышаться:   
– Головку проветрить?  
– Ну я же не уточнил, какую именно, нет? – хрипло отзывается Дженсен. И Джаред мгновенно реагирует на это очередным стояком. – Пошли, приведём тебя в порядок.  
– Пора привыкать таскать на работу запасную горку трусов, – стонет Джаред, всем сердцем молясь, чтобы Эрик всё же вырезал ту сцену с Сэмом на мотоцикле.

~

**День четвертый. Пятница. Зеленая: 12,6 см в длину, 3,8 см в ширину, 11,4 см основание.**

Зелёная анальная пробка? Серьёзно? Кто вообще додумался до такого. И что же это за люди их _покупают_ -то? Ну-у… разве что те, кто решил, что заиметь все пробки разного цвета будет прикольно. Выглядит она, как хренова рождественская ёлка, разве только не сверкает так. Огоньков на ней всяких, слава богу, нет да и… Не находилось раньше идиотов, готовых запихнуть чёртову ёлку себе в задницу!  
– Джей, может тебе передохнуть денек?  
– Нет. Я… Я нормально. Сколько пальцев?  
– Два. Но у тебя там всё довольно сильно покраснело и припухло и… Уй! – Дженсен вытаскивает пальцы и трясет демонстративно рукой. – Господи. Да ты своей задницей орехи давить можешь!  
– Ну тогда значит лучше нам никаких "орехов" туда пока не засовывать!   
– Юморист. Я вообще-то просто орехи имел в виду. Типа грецких или что-то вроде, – слегка рассеянно отзывается Дженсен… будто всерьез рассматривает возможность приготовления какого-нибудь салата из расколотых Джаредом орехов.  
– Может, забьём уже на орехи и засунем, наконец, эту уродскую хрень в мою задницу?  
– А? Ага. Погоди.   
– Господи-и, – Джаред не сдерживает стон, когда Дженсен возвращает пальцы, еще обильнее смазанные любрикантом. Им, по ходу, давно пора оптом смазку закупать, учитывая, сколько денег они уже на это вбухали.   
Дженсен вынимает пальцы, и тупой кончик девайса касается входа.  
– Расслабляйся, давай.  
– Да расслабляюсь я! Я… Иисусе!   
– Ты – Иисус? – с серьезной рожей отзывается Дженсен. – Вот я почти уверен, что сюда они ему точно ничего не забивали.  
– Не... смешно!  
– Блин, чувак, эти игрушки напрочь убили твое чувство юмора. Так. Всё внутри. Сесть сможешь?  
– Да. Да-а. Погоди, – Джаред отталкивается руками, пока не оказывается на четвереньках, и затем осторожно садится. – О мать вашу…   
Дженсен обходит кровать, пока не оказывается перед Джаредом, и обхватывает его за плечи, не давая завалиться:  
– Что, слишком?  
Приходится пару раз глубоко вздохнуть, прежде чем получается выдавить.  
– Нет, – и это вранье полнейшее, но назад дороги нет. Задница ведь вполне поддается растяжке, правильно? Он сможет. – Я в порядке.  
– Врун из тебя никакущий.  
– Я в… Я _буду_ в порядке. Просто… привыкнуть надо.  
Джаред прикрывает глаза, откидывает назад голову и опускается ещё ниже, пока полностью не садиться на пятки. Дыши…  
– Ты знаешь, что самый большой пенис в природе у синих китов? Он длиной почти два метра. Но не так уж много китов-геев.  
– А ты знаешь, что когда ты вот так вот сидишь, то выглядишь настолько охуительно, что я просто хочу выебать свой кулак и всего тебя нахрен обкончать.   
– Н-да? – Джаред неуверенно смеется и приоткрывает один глаз – убедиться. Точно. Дженсен весь раскраснелся, да и в штанах хоть и не два метра, но всё равно бугор весьма впечатляющий. – Ну так сделай это. Давай же, Дженс... Доставай его уже и дай мне насладиться зрелищем.  
– Чёрт, Джей, – Дженсен дергает молнию и вытаскивает член в мгновенье ока. А затем начинает быстро и отчаянно дрочить.  
– Да-а, вот так. Хочу видеть, как ты кончишь, – Джаред стонет и толкается чуть назад, в матрас. – Прямо на меня, давай.  
– Ты. Меня. В гроб. Вгонишь, – задыхается Дженсен и подходит, спотыкаясь, чуть ближе, ускоряя движения рукой.  
– Не-а. Надо продержаться… еще пять дней. Нельзя тебе помирать, _пока_ меня не трахнешь.   
– Заткнись. Затк… н-н-н! – Дженсен откидывает голову, сильно закусывая губу, и кончает, содрогаясь. – Блядь!  
– Ну-у во-о-т. Это не на меня, Дженс. Это, блин, на пол, – Джаред тыкает пальцем, надувшись, и чуть ёрзает задницей. Ощущения уже чуть получше. Только вот член его чувствует себя очень покинутым. – Сколько у нас еще времени? Я тут как бы подыхаю уже...  
Дженсен поднимает голову оторопело – с пальцев капает сперма, джинсы медленно сползают по ногам.  
– Сейчас, только… дай мне минутку.  
– Целую минуту? – Джаред вздыхает, когда Дженсен только стонет в ответ и скрывается в ванной, придерживая джинсы одной рукой и пытаясь ни к чему не прикасаться другой.  
Бли-и-н. Какой это оказывается большой труд-то – дефлорироваться. Во всех смыслах.

~  
 **  
[День пятый. Суббота. Оранжевая: 12,7 см в длину, 4,5 см в ширину, 12, 7 см основание.](http://www.sextoysex.com/prod_info.php?a=literotica&pnum=DJ0244-02)**

– Что?! Это шутка такая?  
Ким, нахмурившись, смотрит в ответ:  
– С чего вдруг? Ты же плавать умеешь?  
– Да, конечно. Я просто… – Джаред мнётся на месте, дыхание чуть сбивается, когда оранжевая пробка смещается внутри.  
Ким хлопает его по спине и улыбается ободряюще:  
– Всё с тобой будет в порядке.  
Дженсен закатывает глаза и ощутимо пихает локтем в бок:   
– Ты чем недоволен вообще? Тебе делов-то: прыгнуть в воду и поплавать немного. Это мне придется держать пацаненка, пока меня в это время будут топить к чертям. Если кому тут и стоит психовать, так это мне.  
– Да знаю я, знаю! Просто… – Джаред сглатывает, быстро оглядывается и наклоняется к уху Дженсена. – Что, если она выскользнет?  
– Ну ты же не голый будешь. Ты что, не слушал? Они нас затянут в эти специальные гидрокостю… мы, – и замирает. – О чёрт!  
О чёрт? Как-то это "о чёрт" звучит-то не очень.   
– Что такое?  
– Когда я сказал, что "они нас затянут", имелось в виду, что _они_ нас затянут. В смысле, разденут до белья и помогут всю эту чёртову фигню натянуть. Да ты же ни в жизнь не спрячешь этот девайс в одних лишь боксерах! Разве что удастся отмазаться, свалив всё на жуткий геморрой.  
– О чёрт!   
Только не паникуй. Только не паникуй. Думай.  
– Парни! Вас ждут!  
– О! _Чёрт!_  
Паникуй!  
– Дженсен, помоги!  
– Хорошо, постой. Дай подумать, – Дженсен кусает губу и смотрит огромными глазами. – Точно. Скажи, что тебе срочно нужно в туалет. Там её просто вытащи, и продолжим после съёмок.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – Джаред быстро машет Киму и начинает вышагивать в сторону трейлера. – Скажи ему, что я сейчас вернусь.  
Десять минут спустя он уже стоит полуголый и дрожит, то и дело покрываясь мурашками:   
– И типа эти костюмы должны помочь нам задницы не отморозить?  
– Угу. Не так уж холодно на улице, но вы в воде будете довольно долго, так что… – аквалангист пожимает плечами. – Так. Надевай.  
Костюм очень тесный и странно ощущается на коже. Но Джаред забывает обо всех неудобствах, когда услышав, как рядом ругается Дженсен, поднимает глаза и… Дженсен стоит голый по пояс, только в боксерах и в нижней части костюма, верхняя часть болтается сзади, пока он пытается подтянуть его повыше на задницу.  
– Блин, это офигеть, как странно.  
А Джаред может только таращиться. Ему всегда нравились эти подводные передачи на канале "Дискавери", но до сего дня он как-то обращал больше внимания на животных, чем на дайверов. Акулы, дельфины и эти смешные радужные рыбки – будто только что с гей-парада. Но… Дженсен в гидрокостюме? Какие, нахрен, могут быть рыбки?   
Не услышав ответа, Дженсен поднимает голову с хмурым выражением на лице, которое мгновенно сменяется легким испугом, когда он обнаруживает Джареда в полной прострации и с разинутым ртом.   
– Чувак! – шипит он сердито. – Люди же кругом!  
Джаред смаргивает:  
– Что? Где?  
– Везде! Успокой уже, нафиг, свой чёртов член!  
– Мой чл… – Джаред опускает взгляд вниз. – О-о-о…  
И тут как раз возвращается дайвер. Джаред быстро натягивает сэмову одежду, пока Дженсену помогают влезть в остатки костюма. К моменту, кода они оба заканчивают, стояк всё-таки ощутимо спадает, дав возможность, наконец, более или менее спокойно передвигаться… впервые за несколько дней.  
Дженсен поглядывает на него, пока они спускаются к озеру.  
– Ну как ты там? Или точнее – твоя задница.  
И Джаред озадаченно морщится, сжимаясь на пробу.  
– Как-то пусто. Странно даже, – кажется, он начал привыкать к этому чувству заполненности. – Похоже, я по ней скучаю.   
Дженсен широко ухмыляется:  
– Не переживай. Мы её очень скоро вернем на место. Как только, так сразу.   
– Эм… да-а… насчет этого… – Чёрт. Теперь Дженсен точно подумает, что он полный придурок. – Дженс, прости, но…  
Дженсен резко останавливается и хватает его за руку, разворачивая к себе:  
– Не надо так. Всё нормально, Джей. Я же говорил, что если ты когда-нибудь захочешь прекратить…  
– Да не в этом дело, – Джаред вспыхивает и закусывает губу. – Я её типа уронил.  
– Уронил?  
– Угу. В туалет.  
Дженсен тихонько смеется и мотает головой:  
– Чувак... Ну помоем, делов-то.  
– Угу… Только я еще случайно нажал на смыв, когда вставал и… Кажется теперь мне придется пользоваться твоей уборной. Ну-у-у, или можно позвать сантехников и объяснять потом, чего это вдруг оранжевая анальная пробка делает в моих трубах.   
Джаред рискует кинуть взгляд из-под челки, лицо горит от смущения. А Дженсен просто стоит молча, уставившись на него, и когда уже начинает казаться, что всё… он наконец его добил своим идиотством, тот начинает дико ржать... Складываясь пополам, держась за живот и практически задыхаясь.  
– Дженс?  
– О боже! Ты… Оранжевая… В трубах!!!  
Дженсен хватает Джареда за руку, пытаясь не упасть:  
– Господи, мой живот! Убийца!  
– Не _так уж_ и смешно вообще-то.  
– Еще как! О господи!  
– Посмотрим, как ты будешь ржать, когда я прибегу к тебе, после наших стандартных [буррито](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%BE) по четвергам.  
Смех резко обрывается, и глаза Дженсена панически распахиваются.  
– Нет!  
Ну и чья теперь очередь веселиться?  
– О да.  
И Джаред уходит вперед, улыбаясь, как дурак, и прислушиваясь к страдальческим стонам позади. Так ему и надо. Будет знать в следующий раз, прежде чем так над ним хохотать. И стоит еще наверное рассказать… о луковом супе, который был у Джареда на обед.

~

**День шестой. Воскресенье. Белая: 15,2 см в длину, 4,5 см в ширину, 12,7 см основание.**

– Утра.  
– М-м-м… – аромат кофе и свежих вафель приятно щекочет нос. Джаред лениво улыбается и потягивается. – Люблю оставаться у тебя. Обслуживание номеров куда лучше.  
– Н-да? – Дженсен усмехается и заползает на кровать, пока не нависает над Джаредом, оставив между ними лишь пару сантиметров. Он опять в очках, и просто нестерпимо хочется облизать его с ног до головы. – Оно вообще-то не бесплатное.  
– Вот как? Хочешь сказать, Эклз, мне придется заплатить? И сколько за кофе и минет?  
– Чувак, вообще-то это ты должен _мне_ минет. Я и вафли сделал.  
– О. Ладно, – Джаред резко хватает Дженсена за плечи и кидает на спину. – Кофе, вафли, твой член. Завтрак чемпионов, не иначе.  
– Точно!

~

– А разве кофе не должен быть горячим? – выкрикивает Джаред в сторону ванны, делает глоток, морщась, и полощет жидкость во рту. Дину и Дженсену может и всё равно, что за напиток у них в стакане, лишь бы черный да крепкий до стоящей ложки, но Джаред любит свой идеальной температуры. А если ещё со сливками и корицей, так вообще хорошо.   
Дженсен выглядывает из-за двери и смотрит строго:  
– А я не виноват, что ты самые ме-е-едленные в мире минеты делаешь.  
– Ах, простите. Это вот сейчас что, жалоба была? Пожалуйста, обсудите это с моим инструктором, который… Ой, надо же… Ты!   
Дженсен закатывает глаза, кусая губы, чтобы спрятать улыбку и снова скрывается из виду.   
– Можно подвести осла к воде, но нельзя заставить его напиться, – певуче тянет Дженсен, перекрикивая шум только что включенного душа.   
– Эт ещё чё такое? Минетный дзен? И это комплимент моим большим, как у осла, причиндалам был, я надеюсь?   
Кстати о причиндалах.   
– Чувак, ты мою сумку из машины принес? – спрашивает Джаред, спуская длинные ноги с кровати.   
– В гостиной.   
Дженсен всё еще намыливает волосы, когда Джаред открывает кабинку душа и залезает к нему:  
– Привет.  
– Привет.  
Дженсен мягко улыбается через плечо, и сердце Джареда пропускает удар, а в мозгу начинают всплывать все самые сладкие любовные песенки мира.   
– Пришел спинку потереть?  
Джаред улыбается в ответ, нежно проводит руками по бедрам Дженсена, затем переплетает пальцы на его плоском животе и прижимает к себе. Дженсен откидывает голову, и Джаред утыкается носом ему в шею, легонько покусывая ключицу:   
– Ну-у… собирался тебе отсосать, но мы это уже сделали, так что…   
Вообще, если подумать… он в последнее время уже довольно прилично минетов переделал.  
– Эй, да я ж теперь, наверное, типа эксперт. Повторение – мать учения, а?  
– Ну не знаю… – усмехается Дженсен и закидывает руку Джареду на шею, притягивая в быстрый поцелуй. – Нет предела совершенству.  
– Ха! Да тебе просто нравится видеть меня на коленях.  
– Ну-у, и это тоже.  
Так они и стоят вместе некоторое время, позволяя теплой воде спокойно омывать их тела. Джаред чувствует, как напряжение отпускает мышцы, как, повинуясь успокаивающему жару, затихает боль в ушибах после недели съёмок. И легонько целует Дженсена в плечо:  
– Мне нравится так.  
– Да-а, – кивает Дженсен, соглашаясь. Низкий голос едва различим за шумом воды.  
Джаред сглатывает и целует Дженсена точно за ухом:   
– Мне нравишься ты.  
Он чувствует, как мускулы под его пальцами напрягаются едва заметно, прежде чем снова полностью расслабиться. И Дженсен выдыхает:  
– Да-а.  
Джаред чуть смещается по шее Дженсена, слизывает воду у кромки волос, впивается поцелуем в мягкую кожу.   
– И я думаю…– он немного медлит, затем глубоко вздыхает и всё-таки признается. – Я думаю, что возможно люблю тебя.   
В этот раз пауза тянется дольше, и Джаред уже начинает отстраняться, когда слышит, наконец, ответное:  
– Да.  
– Да?   
Джаред задерживает дыхание...  
– Да, я тоже.  
...И выдыхает, чувствуя, как от внезапного облегчения кружится голова. Джаред обессилено оседает и зарывается лицом во влажные волосы Дженсена:   
– Ок.  
В груди перехватывает, Джаред зажмуривается плотно-плотно от бегущей в лицо воды. Дженсен разворачивается в объятии и смотрит внимательно:  
– Э-эй…  
Господи, и _правда_ девчонка.   
– Прости. Чёрт. Не обращай внимания. Веду себя, как идиот.  
– Нет. Нет, Джаред. Ну что ты?  
Джаред открывает глаза, смаргивая воду. Дженсен смотрит на него. Мягкий взгляд и улыбка. Вода бежит ручейками по волосам и веснушчатой коже. Если бы Джаред был поэтом, то сравнил бы Дженсена с нимфой или русалкой, или может даже с одним из тех эльфов из "Властелина колец". С Орландо Блумом? Ну минус острые уши и блондинистые волосы… Ладно, тогда не с эльфом. Но точно с чем-то неземным.  
– Ты такой красивый, знаешь? Я просто… Иногда смотрю на тебя и дышать не могу.  
Дженсен моргает удивленно и отводит глаза, по лицу и груди расползается жар.  
– Джей…  
– Нет. Просто… дай я… Мне нужно это сказать. Ладно?  
– Я не… – Дженсен мотает головой, но Джаред обхватывает его лицо и удерживает, вынуждая смотреть в глаза.  
– Ты красивый, умный и такой талантливый, что просто трепет берёт. И я знаю, есть много такого, что ты не рассказываешь, но мне всё равно. Что бы это ни было. Можешь рассказать, можешь не рассказывать. Всё, что захочешь. Я здесь, и я хочу тебя, и даже если ты признаешься, что был раньше женщиной, и звали тебя Дженни, я всё равно буду тебя хотеть. Или что ты подрабатывал в порно с мальчиками, или что у тебя был секс с Томом, или что ты любишь порку. Всё не важно. Понятно?  
Дженсен смотрит, не мигая. А затем по лицу расползается широченная улыбка, и он смеется, качая головой. Затем хватает Джареда за шею и целует… глубоко и очень мягко.   
– Господи, страннее парня я еще не встречал, – фыркает Дженсен Джареду в губы. – Как же я жил-то раньше без тебя?  
– И вовсе я не странный. Или странный?  
– В хорошем смысле "странный". В отличном, – Дженсен усмехается и чуть склоняет голову в вопросительном жесте. – Не, серьезно? Женщина? Порно с мальчиками?  
– Да чувак! Эти ковбойские фотки? Реально гомо. И… у тебя ресницы просто неестественно длинные! Это я еще про губы не говорю!  
Дженсен кивает:  
– Созданы для отсоса, ага?  
Его голос звучит очень спокойно, но улыбка становится совершенно натянутой. И Джаред мечтает врезать сначала себе, а затем пойти и избить того, кто умудрился так нереально изгадить Дженсену жизнь.   
– Да нет же, дубина. Созданы для поцелуев.  
А затем Джаред наклоняется и начинает доказывать свою мысль.  
Они целуются, пока не кончается вся горячая вода. А затем Джаред вытаскивает их обоих из душа, хватает пару полотенец, и тянет Дженсен за собой в спальню. Всё это ни разу не разорвав поцелуй. И голова уже начинает кружиться, но ему абсолютно наплевать. Отпускать этот рот совершенно не хочется. Джаред насухо вытирает Дженсена полотенцем – плечи, волосы – и целует, целует. Он как раз промокает его спину и задницу, когда Дженсен наконец отстраняется, судорожно глотая воздух и слегка покачиваясь на месте.   
– Господи, Джей! Ты… х-ха… – он оступается, и Джаред обхватывает его за пояс и мягко толкает на кровать, опускаясь сверху.  
– Чёрт, какой же ты вкусный, Дженс, – и снова легонько покусывает ключицу – обожаемое место! – спускается чуть ниже к правому соску, обхватывает его губами, посасывая. – Хочу облизать тебя всего.  
– О да, да-а, – выдыхает Дженсен. Он всё еще так ошеломленно и рассеянно выглядит. – Давай, Джей.  
Другой сосок. Пососать, потерзать зубами.   
– Хочу зацеловать каждый, млин, сантиметр.  
Провести языком вниз живота, поласкать золотистую дорожку волос.   
– Хочу отсосать тебе и вылизать яйца, и трахнуть тебя в задницу языком.  
Дженсена подбрасывает на кровати, и его член шлепает Джареда по щеке.  
– О боже-е.  
Джаред взрыкивает и прижимает Дженсена руками крепко, не давая двигаться. Проводит медленно языком по члену – от основания до самой вершины – и плотно обхватывает губами головку. Вот и пригодились все те прошлые уроки. Он кружит и кружит языком до тех пор, пока Дженсен не всхлипывает и не бьет сильно кулаком по матрасу, другой рукой крепко держась за узорную спинку кровати. Лишь тогда Джаред выпускает член изо рта, целует на прощанье головку, опускается ниже, вылизывая мошонку, и еще дальше… приподнимает бедра, так и не отрывая языка от разгоряченной кожи.  
Даже долгий горячий душ не смог до конца скрыть такой мускусный, запретный вкус. Джаред отстраняется, облизываясь, кидает на Дженсена быстрый взгляд и, подтянув еще выше его бедра, врывается языком внутрь.  
– О господи! Блядь! Да-а…о-о… Джей… пожалуйста… Н-н-н! Вот. Здесь. Да!  
О-окей. Очевидно, Джаред не один такой, кто совершенно теряет голову и начинает тараторить, что придется, пока его трахают языком. Да уже вечность назад надо было это сделать! Дженсен так сжимает ноги, рискуя просто задушить, что Джареду приходится прилагать титанические усилия, чтобы удержать его раскрытым. Дженсен напряженно замирает и начинает практически захлебываться вздохами. При этом звучит он как-то подозрительно похоже на Сэнди, когда она вот-вот…  
– А-а-н-н-гха... А!   
Дженсен дрожит, царапает ногтями простыни, и когда становится уже совсем невыносимо терпеть, наконец хватает Джареда за волосы и отталкивает:  
– Господи.   
Дженсен совершенно без сил растекается по постели и лежит, отчаянно, будто только что тонул, пытаясь отдышаться.   
– Да? – Джаред запускает пальцы в свои спутанные лохмы и кривится, когда достает их оттуда все перепачканные спермой. – Чувак, ты мне прямо в волосы кончил.  
– Всё... равно.  
Глаза Дженсена прикрыты. Джаред перебирается повыше на постели и целует веки, нос и, наконец, губы, проникая внутрь языком:   
– Чувствуешь свой вкус? Офигеть, как здорово.  
– Странный... ты.  
– Но в хорошем смысле.  
– Определенно, в хорошем смысле.  
Джаред улыбается, укрывает их обоих одеялом, перекидывает через Дженсена ногу и обнимает за пояс рукой. Затем слизывает дорожку пота у Дженсена за ухом и вздыхает довольно, утыкаясь носом ему в шею:  
– Подремлем?  
Но Дженсен уже давно в стране снов.

~

– Думаю, перерыв пошел тебе на пользу.  
– Да? – Джаред ёрзает на кровати, пытаясь игнорировать холод смазки и сосредоточиться на тепле пальцев Дженсена. – Не закрылся еще?  
– Джей, _не_ закрыться ты никогда не сможешь. Я клянусь, это не задница, а тиски. Ты мог бы даже преступников так ловить. Типа, позволяешь им себя трахнуть, а потом просто раз… и сжимаешься.  
– Надо запомнить, а то вдруг с актерством обломается, – легкий смешок обрывается стоном, когда Дженсен чуть сгибает пальцы внутри. – О боже! Еще.  
– Так?  
– М-м-м, да-а-а. Как хорошо. Как… – слова проглочены еще одним стоном, и Джареда подкидывает на кровати. – Дженсен…  
– Скоро.  
– Да. Да-а. Господи, – Джаред снова дергает бедрами, просовывая одну руку под живот, и крепко сжимает член. – Не нужны нам все девять, Дженс. Этой достаточно уже, а? Я… Бля-я, ну не смогу я еще три дня выдержать.  
– Сможешь, – Дженсен в противовес собственным словам дышит хрипло и тяжело.  
– Бля-я, – Джаред уже не знает, куда лучше податься. В свою руку или на пальцы Дженсена. – Ско… Сколько там уже?  
– Три, – выстанывает Дженсен и поворачивает руку. – Еле-еле. И ты мне щас пальцы сломаешь.  
– Да три – это же завались. Трех достаточно. Даже более чем. Ну давай же, Дженс, – Джаред дергается назад, еще больше впуская в себя, и у Дженсена резко сбивается дыхание.  
– Иисусе, ты меня с ума сведёшь. Ладно. Хорошо. Завтра. Доносишь сегодня эту, потом ту, которую выберу я, и вечером… Обещаю, – Дженсен склоняется и выдыхает в ухо, снова сгибая пальцы. – Никаких больше пробок, только я.  
– Завтра? – мысль отдается приятной дрожью во всём теле. Пробки конечно – это хорошо. Но вот твёрдый горячий член Дженсена… О господи, да! – До… До завтра я, пожалуй, смогу подождать.  
– Ок.  
Дженсен вынимает руку, сжимая пару раз с гримасой кулак, и тянется за белой пробкой. И снова внутри это холодное и твердое. Очень странное чувство, особенно после небольшого перерыва. Но входит она легче пальцев, даже если из-за каждого изгиба сбивается дыхание, и приходится постоянно зажмуриваться.   
– В порядке?  
Джаред кивает, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя. Это не больно. Ни от одной в принципе не было больно. Просто тело приспосабливается – это чуждо и слегка дискомфортно. Слышно, как Дженсен садится сзади, вытирая пальцы о простынь, а затем теплые руки опускаются Джареду на бедра, проводят, лаская, по ягодицам и перемещаются на спину. Джаред вздрагивает легонько и чуть поворачивается, понаблюдать через плечо. В глазах Дженсена опять отражается это – что-то темное – и Джаред в очередной раз задается вопросом, какие всё-таки мысли бродят в этой красивой голове?  
– Дженс?  
– Блядь, ты такой…– Дженсен тяжело сглатывает и мотает головой, пожирая Джареда взглядом. – Как же я хочу тебя трахнуть. Просто ужасно. Не думаю, что хоть раз за всю свою жизнь хотел чего-то настолько сильно.  
Джаред улыбается. Хотя сердце и колотится миллионом ударов в минуту.  
– Даже больше, чем сыграть Сэма?  
Дженсен поднимает глаза. Всепоглощающий голод во взгляде уступает ненадолго веселью.   
– Чувак, роль Дина всегда была лучше. Ему и девчонки, и шутки, и, что самое главное, _"Импала"_.  
Джаред приподнимает бровь:  
– А Сэму зато достается Дин.  
Дженсен удерживает его взгляд, и Джареду начинает казаться на мгновение, что он падает. Если бы он уже не лежал, то непременно безвольно свалился бы на колени.  
– Да. Верно.  
Дженсен выпрямляется и стягивает футболку через голову. Оставшись в одних боксерах, вытягивается рядом – частично на кровати, но в основном на Джареде – и обнимает за плечи, просунув одно колено между длинных ног. Так они и лежат, одна подушка на двоих, соприкасаясь носами, и дышат друг другом. Дженсен внимательно смотрит, косясь периодически то на щеки, то на нос, то на волосы, но всегда возвращаясь обратно к глазам. И взгляд его тёмный, испытующий и такой ужасно серьёзный, что у Джареда начинает зашкаливать сердце.  
Несмотря на всю любовь Джареда к слезливым комедиям (на "Неспящих в Сиэтле" он всплакивает каждый божий раз) и мелодрамам, молчание Дженсена почему-то вынуждает быстро-быстро смаргивать. А желание высунуть язык и игриво лизнуть того в нос становится просто нестерпимым. Что угодно, лишь бы разбить, наконец, это тяжкое молчание и заставить Дженсена опять улыбаться. Когда тот перемещает руку с лопатки Джареда в его волосы, он уже почти готов выдать какую-нибудь глупость, но, слава богу, Дженсен спасает его от этого, чуть наклоняя голову и целуя – нежно, медленно, мягкими губами. Теплым языком он проникает едва ощутимо на секунду глубже… И снова отстраняется, возвращаясь к молчаливому и внимательному созерцанию.   
Наконец, Джаред больше не может сдерживаться, и толкает легонько своим носом нос Дженсена:  
– Э-эй…  
Долгое время нет никакой реакции, и затем Дженсен совершенно неожиданно произносит:  
– Мой первый раз был ужасен. Я имею в виду – _ужасен_. В смысле – хуже и быть не может.  
Джаред моргает, и тут до него доходит, и он втягивает резко воздух.  
– Господи! Дже… – но Дженсен мотает головой, и Джаред давится словами, горящими на языке.  
– Я годы после этого ничем таким не занимался. Только, ну-у… с девушками. Но… затем встретил кое-кого, и получилось нормально. Не так, чтобы очень, но… Ну ты понял. А затем он ушел, и я типа… – он пожимает плечами. – Наверное... что я пытаюсь тут сказать… Я делал вещи, которыми не горжусь, с людьми, на которых мне было плевать совершенно. Но это… Я хочу, чтобы это стало чем-то хорошим. Для тебя. Для нас. Так что… М-да. Я так хочу тебя, просто невыносимо... но я также очень хочу всё сделать правильно… Хорошо?  
Джаред смотрит, глаза жжёт. И так ужасно сводит болью горло, что когда, наконец, удается отозваться, то слабое "хорошо" получается полузадушенным и дребезжащим. Приходится бороться с собой, чтобы ни в коем случае не отвести взгляд – видеть в этих глазах боль и беспокойство, ранит просто нестерпимо. Но чёрта с два он позволит себе эту слабость. Всё ещё кажется, что нужно что-то сказать, но совершенно не понятно что. "Прости" кажется чем-то совершенно нелепым. Ну вот каким хреном это поможет? "Я никогда так с тобой не поступлю" – еще хуже, Дженсен и так это знает, да и всё равно фраза не имеет смысла.   
– Сколько тебе было? – наконец выдавливает он. Просто потому, что ему нужно знать. По какой-то совершенно глупой, нездоровой, необъяснимой причине.   
– Семнадцать, – Дженсен всё ещё очень спокоен, но уголки его губ слегка опускаются, и Джаред готов впечатать в стену кулак. – Он был на пару лет старше. И всё как-то… вышло из-под контроля.  
– Из-под контроля? Господи, Дженс, он же…  
– Да знаю я. Ясно? Знаю. Не важно уже, – маска спокойствия дает трещину, и Дженсен впервые отводит взгляд, а затем возвращает его – неуверенный и почти испуганный. – Или важно? В смысле, для тебя?  
На осознание вопроса уходит несколько секунд, и когда понимание, наконец, обрушивается на него, Джаред отчаянно ловит Дженсена за шею и целует со всей страстью, на которую только способен, рыча между каждым поцелуем:  
– Никогда. Не смей. Так. Думать!  
Он поворачивается на бок, обхватывает лежащего рядом мужчину ногами и руками, притягивая в плотное, неразрывное объятие, и просто держит, уткнувшись в шею лицом. Дженсена пронзает легкая дрожь… и всё. Не меняется ритм дыхания, нет ни слез, ни сдавленных всхлипов, но чуть позже Джаред чувствует, как расслабляются у него мускулы и медленно, но верно уходит напряжение. Они лежат так еще некоторое время, а потом Джаред чуть отстраняется:  
– Дженс?  
– М?  
– В следующий раз, если захочешь чем-то таким поделиться… Может, выберешь момент, когда я не буду валяться голым с посторонними предметами в заднице, а? Я себя как-то слегка глупо чувствую.  
– Ну-у, не знаю, – Дженсен улыбается слабо, но очень искренне. – Когда душу выворачиваешь, как-то хочется хоть какого-то морального преимущества.  
– Смешно, – Джаред игриво пихает Дженсена в бок. – Так это… Хочешь игру посмотреть? Только… если сидеть не придется.  
– Можем продолжить обнимашки на диване.  
Джаред хулигански улыбается:  
– Обнимашки? Ну надо же, Ди-и-н, не знал, что ты такой.  
– Заткнись, – Дженсен отталкивает его с улыбкой и садится, протягивая руку за майкой. – И ты не Сэм вообще.  
– И не говори, – Джаред аккуратно принимает положение сидя – дыхание сбивается, когда пробка задевает кровать – а затем осторожно тянется за лежащим на полу бельём. – У Сэма-то уже было много гомо-секса в колледже. И чтобы быть готовым для динова члена, ему явно никакие пробки бы нафиг не сдались.  
– Чувак! Прекрати немедленно!  
– Да я так…

 

**Глава 3. Часть 2. Заключительная.**

**День седьмой. Понедельник – ?**

_Эрик гордо вышагивал по площадке в одних только[чапсах](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%85%D0%B0%D1%81) и ковбойской шляпе.   
– Я – режиссер! Я, мать вашу, чёртов создатель! Если я говорю, что хочу видеть Сэма голым, то он будет голым. Раздевайся! А ты! – повернулся он к Дженсену. – Где твой костюм зайчика?  
– Да Дин бы никогда!..  
– Я – создатель! А теперь скачи, зайчишка! Скачи! (1)_

– Джей, просыпайся. Ну давай же.  
– М-м?   
Джаред приоткрывает один глаз. Никакого костюма зайчика и, слава богу, никакого полуголого Эрика, только уставший, слегка пахнущий гелем для душа Дженсен с чашкой кофе в руках, примостившийся на краешке кровати.  
– Пора вставать, приятель. Через час надо быть на площадке.   
– Вст'ю… я… вст'ю, – бормочет в ответ Джаред, переворачиваясь на спину, и начинает тереть глаза тыльной стороной ладони. – Эй! Ты что, был в душе без меня?  
– Времени нет для совместного, – Дженсен сдёргивает с него одеяло. – Давай уже, пробковый мальчик. (2)  
– Юморист. И я, знаешь ли, вполне способен разделить с тобой душ без того, чтобы… – Дженсен приподнимает бровь, и Джаред замолкает. – Ну ладно, может и не способен... Я быстро.  
– И не дрочить! – кричит Дженсен вслед, пока он пробирается, спотыкаясь, в ванную. – На потом прибереги.  
– Я _молниеносно_ быстро!

~

– Какую ты… Н-н-гх! Боже!  
– Слишком?  
– Нет. Нет, нор… нормально.  
Джаред тяжело дышит, вдавливая стиснутые кулаки в глазницы. Он так глупо себя чувствует – на карачках, задницей кверху. Разве это не должно быть сексуально? Как-то он в этот раз сексуальным себя совсем не ощущает, только… глупо. И как-то унизительно. Дженсен наверное думает, что он просто…  
– Господи, ты бы себя видел. Бля-я... У меня так жутко стоит сейчас, что я тупо кончу, если ты на меня даже просто дыхнешь… на раз.  
И вот так "на раз" у Джареда самого каменно встает, а задыхаться он начинает теперь уже совсем по другой причине.   
– Ох, еба-а-ть, Дженс…  
– Вечером.  
– О господи.  
– Да-а.

~

Они снимают сцену в "Импале", и Джаред начинает эту машину уже по-тихому ненавидеть. На полном серьёзе. Кресла слишком жёсткие, кожа сидений липнет к потной спине и бёдрам, а чёртов двигатель так сильно тарахтит, что кажется, будто сидишь на хреновом вибраторе. Не, действительно. Пора бы уже кому-нибудь озаботиться тщательным ремонтом, потому что вот это – не нормально!   
– Да, сдается мне, Билл стопудово что-то скрывает, – произносит Дженсен, постукивая одной рукой по рулю. Выглядит он как-то взбудоражено. Покусывает губу, то и дело бросает взгляды искоса, вынуждая Джареда ёрзать и отводить глаза. Неужели всё так заметно?  
Джаред кивает и зачитывает собственную реплику:  
– Да, и Билл… все, кого он любит… их наказывают.  
И старается изо всех сил, чтобы на лице не отразилось, насколько же он, чёрт возьми, близок к тому, чтобы кончить прямо в штаны! Блин! Да что такое с этой тачкой?  
– А что если Билл всё-таки что-то с Питером _сделал_? – Дженсен смотрит строго вперед, но когда он выделяет голосом слово "сделал", Джаред поклясться готов, что проклятое тарахтение ещё больше усиливается. Нет, вообще-то звук всё тот же, но вот вибрация…  
Э?  
Джаред сглатывает:  
– Что, если Билл _убил_!.. – Н-н-гха!   
Так, вот это точно _не_ двигатель! ЭТО, БЛЯДЬ, ТОЧНО НЕ ДВИГАТЕЛЬ!!!   
– Господи боже!  
– Снято!  
– Что такое, Джаред? – Дженсен смотрит широко раскрытыми честными глазищами.  
– Что? Иисусе! – Джаред задыхается, пытаясь спросить одними губами между жадными вдохами. – Что… ты… сделал?!  
– Я? – невинно моргает Дженсен, а затем вытаскивает левую руку из кармана и раскрывает ладонь. – А-а, ты имеешь в виду это?   
Он позволяет выхватить взглядом маленький пульт, а затем снова сжимает кулак, ловко скрывая устройство от посторонних глаз.  
– Ты!.. – Джаред оглядывается и наклоняется ближе, тихо, но выразительно шипя. – Ни в одной из них не было… этого!  
– Ну, чувак, ты же не единственный знаешь, как в инете закупаться, – шепчет Дженсен, и выглядит при этом настолько самодовольно, что у Джареда просто руки чешутся ему влепить хорошенько. Только вот чёртова вибрация в его заднице внезапно набирает обороты, и Джаред только и может, что сложиться пополам, со всей силы кусая губу… и кончать, кончать, кончать.  
– О боже-е!  
– Джаред, ты в порядке? – Ким резко распахивает дверь, и тут же начинает беспокойно поглаживать Джареда по спине. – Дженсен, заглуши уже этот долбаный мотор!  
Никто, похоже, не обращает внимания на низкий гудящий звук, который продолжает раздаваться ещё пару секунд после выключения двигателя. Все слишком заняты, пытаясь разглядеть Джареда и понять, что же случилось.  
– Я… Я в порядке.  
– Да с тебя же ручьями течёт, приятель. Желудок? Желудок болит?  
– Э? Да! Чёрт, да. Не нужно было есть этот хренов хот-дог! Уй-й.  
Ким вздыхает и выпрямляется, оглядывая команду:  
– Ладно. Сегодня сделаем перерыв пораньше. Один час, люди.  
Он снова наклоняется, высматривая Дженсена:  
– Помоги ему добраться до трейлера и проследи там. Если к полудню ему не полегчает, мы вас отпустим. Поснимаем пока приглашенных актеров и… ещё что-нибудь.  
Ким качает головой и снова тяжко вздыхает:  
– Просто удивительно, что этого не случилось раньше, учитывая, сколько всякой фигни ты жрешь.   
– И вовсе не!.. – Джаред внезапно вспоминает, что у него вроде как "колики", и снова сгибается. – О господи!   
Ха! И они считают, что Дженсен лучший актер. Посмотрим-посмотрим.   
– Дженсен! Ты помогать собираешься или как?  
– Да иду я, иду, – Дженсен шустро выбирается из машины, подходит к Джареду и начинает тянуть его за руку вверх. – Пошли, Большой Джей. Фарфоровый друг ждёт тебя.  
– Заткнись. Не смешно, блин, дрочила.  
– Да ну? – Дженсен успокаивающе улыбается команде по пути с площадки. – Дрочила? Что, уже готов на второй заход?  
Джаред оглядывается и опять склоняется к Дженсену:  
– Всё то немногое, что осталось в моем члене, я, пожалуй, приберегу на примерно "через час", когда ты трахнешь наконец меня в зад.  
Дженсен спотыкается, розовеет и выдавливает, заикаясь:  
– Че… через час?  
– О да-а. Эти ужасные "колики", такие _ужасные_ , что времени отлежаться, похоже, дали совсем недостаточно. Не-а. Вообще-то, мне кажется, стало ещё хуже. Придется тебе отвезти меня домой, дружище, – Джаред закидывает руку Дженсену на плечо и кривится в притворной боли. – Отвезти домой, уложить в постельку и _очень тщательно_ позаботиться.   
– Ах ты ж, ёбаный Иисус!  
– Не-а. Не Иисуса. Ебать _ты_ будешь _меня_ , – выдыхает Джаред Дженсену в ухо и ведёт длинными пальцами по шее, останавливаясь поласкать любимое местечко на ключице. – Ты вытащишь эту пробку, смажешь свой член и просто вставишь, легко и гладко. А потом… Потом ты трахнешь меня так сильно, что я неделю сидеть не смогу. Ага?  
Он чувствует, как сокращается под пальцами чужое горло, когда Дженсен тяжело сглатывает:  
– Ага.  
– Вот и хорошо.

~

Они выжидают у Джареда в трейлере, поглощая сэндвичи, которые Дженсен умыкнул в столовой, и запивая их кофе. Никогда ещё час не тянулся так долго. Дженсен наматывает круги в этом маленьком пространстве и время от времени приседает ненадолго – полистать сценарий следующего эпизода или джаредову старую потрепанную копию " _Роковой музыки_ " Терри Пратчетта. Он не знает, куда руки деть, и Джаред давно бы уже задразнил его школьницей перед выпускным балом, если бы сам так же сильно не нервничал. Вместо этого он устраивается на диване и прикрывает глаза, пытаясь не думать о пульте у Дженсена в кармане. Это было что-то... Охренеть можно. Блин, почему он их все такими не купил?  
– Сколько времени?  
Джаред разлепляет глаза и смотрит на часы:  
– Ещё пятнадцать минут.  
– Чёрт! – Дженсен бросает книгу на маленький столик и целеустремлённо направляется к двери. – Всё, надоело. Скажу Киму, что ты все кишки себе выблевал.   
Останавливается и оглядывается через плечо, обжигая взглядом:  
– Переоденься, и встретимся в машине.  
И вылетает, хлопнув дверью, не давая Джареду времени даже рта раскрыть. Джаред медленно садится, слегка морщась, когда пробка смещается внутри, а потом осторожно встаёт. От волнения и нервозности кружится голова, так что Джаред ненадолго опирается о стенку, затем стягивает сэмову рубашку и принимается за джинсы. Бельё, которое он переодевал раньше, уже снова намокло, а ещё у него стоит…   
Они сделают это. Они действительно это сделают.   
Джаред замирает, уставившись в пространство. Пальцами всё ещё между болтами джинсов. Голова наполняется какими-то мимолетными, бессмысленными видениями. Просто глаза Дженсена, его губы, гладкая кожа. Джаред ощущает, как наяву, тёплые руки, ведущие по спине, сжимающие задницу. Как вдруг… Всё вокруг исчезает и Джаред видит только член. Шелковисто-гладкий, твердый, горячий и такой охрененно _большой_!   
Джаред чувствует, как учащается сердце, а по спине начинает бежать холодный пот. Он хочет этого. Господи, он так сильно этого хочет, но внезапно накатывает жуткое волнение, практически страх. Может ещё чуть-чуть подождать? Что, если Дженсен прав? Что, если хорошо не получится, и будет только чертовски больно? Что, если это всё испортит? Что, если…  
– Джей, какого хрена ты делаешь? И ещё не переоделся!  
Громкий голос рывком возвращает в реальность, и Джаред вздрагивает, уставившись на Дженсена, который смотрит в ответ с легкой досадой на лице.  
– Я тебя устал ждать в машине. Ты почему… – Дженсен затихает, раздражение мгновенно сменяет беспокойством. – Джей, ты в порядке?  
– Мы и правда это делаем, – Джаред вдыхает через рот, облизывает губы и медленно через нос выдыхает. – Да?   
И зачесывает назад пальцами волосы. Рука дрожит.  
– Дженс?  
Дженсен пристально смотрит, а затем его лицо смягчается, он подходит вплотную, и берет Джареда за руку:   
– Только если ты этого хочешь. Хорошо?   
А затем слегка склоняет голову и смотрит таким честным, открытым взором, который никогда не достается Сэму:   
– Ты можешь отказаться в любой момент. Сейчас... Если хочешь, ты можешь отказаться прямо сейчас. Всё нормально.   
Джаред мотает головой.  
– Нет. Я хочу этого. Правда. Просто… – и снова медленно выдыхает. – Такой большой шаг.  
Дженсен кивает, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда:  
– Знаю.  
– Я как-то раньше не осознавал. Только сейчас дошло. Всё остальное… мы можем просто списать на дружбу и валяние дурака, но если мы сделаем это… – Джаред тяжело сглатывает.  
– Да.  
– Ты поэтому не хотел… тогда?  
Дженсен закусывает губу и впервые отводит глаза, пряча собственную уязвимость:  
– Угу.  
– Но теперь…  
– А теперь я готов, потому что знаю. Джаред… – Дженсен поднимает взгляд, снова очень спокойный и серьезный. – Мы не просто дурака валяем.  
– Да, – моргает Джаред. – Не просто.  
А затем по его лицу медленно расползается улыбка.  
– Чувак, ты – мой парень!  
Дженсен мягко смеётся в ответ:  
– Ага. Похоже на то.  
– Ну, бли-и-н. Чего же мы ждём-то тогда? Погнали, – Джаред резко расстегивает болты и сдергивает джинсы. – Кинь мне мои, а? И майку. И кроссовки.   
Дженсен поднимает штаны и запускает ими в Джареда:   
– Слугу нашел?  
– Не-а. _Парня_ , – хихикает Джаред, улыбается во весь рот и начинает певуче тянуть. – Ты же мой па-а-арень, и ты меня лю-ю-юбишь, – осторожно натягивая джинсы и стараясь при этом сильно не наклоняться.  
Дженсен качает головой, широко ухмыляясь:  
– Господи, да чтоб я ещё раз позволил тебе " _Мисс Конгениальность_ " посмотреть.  
– Но ты же обожаешь этот фильм! – Джаред отбирает у Дженсена свою майку и заряжает ей ему по заднице. – О-о-о! Значит, я теперь могу называть тебя "деткой"? "Тыковкой"? О! О! А давай, купим одинаковые браслеты?  
– Ты такой придурок, ты в курсе?  
– А ты не знал? Я Джаред Придулеки, – накинуть куртку, сунуть ноги в кроссовки, снова забив на шнурки. – А ты – моя Дженни-детка.  
И хохочет, на душе так легко, что кружится голова.   
– Заткнись и тащи уже свою задницу к машине, – фыркает Дженсен, осматривается, проверяя, чист ли берег, подзывает Джареда из трейлера, и бегом через парковку.  
– Ох не долго ей быть только моей. Скоро она станет _твоей_ задницей, детка, – торопится Джаред следом, затем протягивает длинную руку и шлепает Дженсена пониже спины. – Полностью твоей.  
– Так, насчет "детки"…  
– Детка-детка-детка-детка-детка…  
– Пульт всё ещё у меня.  
– Всё, молчу.

~

Они едут в молчании, выходят из машины в молчании и на лифте поднимаются тоже в полном молчании. Когда они добираются до квартиры Дженсена, тот запирает за ними дверь и поворачивается к Джареду:  
– Нормально?  
Джаред сглатывает:  
– Ага.  
– Всё ещё уверен?  
– Да, – и голос в этот раз звучит твёрже.  
– Иди сюда.  
Джаред наклоняет голову, улыбается, а затем подходит к Дженсену, позволяя притянуть себя в объятие.  
– Помни, в любой момент…  
– Да. Я знаю, – Джаред отстраняется и толкает Дженсена игриво. – А теперь кончай тормозить и раздевайся уже.  
– А может я лучше _тебя_ раздену?  
Джаред резко вздыхает:  
– Тоже сойдет.  
Дженсен касается чуть ощутимо кожи над воротником прохладными пальцами, а затем скользящим движением снимает куртку с плеч Джареда. Тот улыбается и стягивает ногами кроссовки, пока Дженсен избавляется от собственной курки и обуви. Затем ловит губы Дженсена в быстрый поцелуй, но тот дёргает его за ремень вплотную и с жадностью сминает рот. Неожиданная грубость отзывается разрядом прямиком в член, Джаред всхлипывает и толкается вперед, пытаясь потереться о тазовую косточку. Он чувствует бедром чужую эрекцию, и внезапно накатывает нестерпимое желание ощутить этот член в своей руке, на языке, а еще лучше – растягивающим задницу.   
– Боже-е!  
– Бля-я, господи, как же я тебя хочу, Джей.  
– Да, Дженс. Да-а-а. Хочу… я хочу…  
– Знаю.  
Джаред всё ещё задыхается и спотыкается на каждом шагу, пока Дженсен тащит его за пряжку ремня через комнаты в спальню. В итоге запинается об ковер, и Дженсен ловит его в полете со смешком и обнимает теплыми руками за плечи и вокруг живота:  
– Давай же.  
Едва они переступают порог, Дженсен принимается стягивать с него майку. Проводит руками по груди, плечам, скрытым тонкой тканью, сдергивает её с Джареда через голову. Растрепанные движением волосы падают на глаза, и Джаред мотает головой, пытаясь их нетерпеливо сдуть. Когда же он поднимает взгляд, Дженсен смотрит на него с чем-то похожим на благоговение:  
– Блядь, какой же ты… Я уже думать нормально не могу.  
Джаред слабо смеётся:  
– А ты умеешь вообще?  
– Когда ты рядом – нет.  
И Дженсен резко разворачивает их прямо к зеркальным дверцам шкафа:  
– В смысле, ты только посмотри на себя…  
Джаред видит их отражение. Свое горящее лицо, красноту, расползшуюся по груди неровными пятнами. Свои широко распахнутые, блестящие глаза, припухшие, порозовевшие губы. И руки Дженсена на своих бедрах. Его сильные пальцы, обхватывающие бедренные косточки. Подбородком у Джареда на плече, Дженсен тёмными зелеными глазищами наблюдает за ним. И выглядит при этом как оживший грех.  
– На меня посмотреть? Блядь, Дженсен, да ты на себя посмотри, – Джаред сглатывает и тянет Дженсена за руки, делая объятие ещё крепче. – Ты великолепен. Настолько чертовски великолепен, что это должно быть просто незаконно.   
Джаред спиной чувствует, как сокращаются мышцы у Дженсена на животе, когда тот отводит взгляд.   
– Что только не скажешь, лишь бы обломилось, – беспечные слова и едва заметно дрожащий голос.  
– Ну да, а ты как думал? – Джаред разворачивается и ведёт пальцами, лаская, Дженсену по рукам, плечам, пока не обхватывает его прекрасное лицо широкими ладонями. – На самом деле, ты просто ужасное, ужасное страшилище, и Крис вынужден отваливать мне кучу бабла, чтобы я с тобой дружил, потому что других дураков не нашлось. И это жесть нереальная, но кто-то же должен.  
Дженсен фыркает, пытаясь казаться жутко возмущенным… совершенно безуспешно.  
– Да что ты говоришь?  
– О да, – Джаред чмокает его в нос, в уголок рта и легонько лижет ямочку на щеке. – За секс я ему отдельный счет выставляю, – и улыбается Дженсену в губы, – потому что это тако-о-й тяжкий труд и обязанность, просто кошмар.   
– И сколько это интересно? – выдыхает Дженсен. – За секс, в смысле.  
– О, ну где-то доллар за трах.  
Джаред дергает Дженсена за пояс, расстегивает болт и тянет вниз молнию, жаля его губы легкими, быстрыми поцелуями.   
Дженсен начинает быстро и неровно дышать, запинаясь в словах:  
– Какая же ты… дешёвая шлюшка оказывается.  
– Считай это благотворительностью.  
Джаред прижимается к чужому рту, захватывает зубами нижнюю губу, посасывая, покусывая. Отпускает и ныряет языком внутрь, где просто безумно горячо, влажно и пахнет кофе.   
Ритм меняется в мгновение ока. Они срывают друг с друга одежду. Пальцы впиваются в кожу, в тугие мускулы. Губы оставляют влажные следы на каждом обнажившемся участке тела. И когда они остаются в одних лишь боксерах, Дженсен наконец отстраняется, тяжело дыша:  
– Хочу отсосать тебе. Да?  
– Да. О господи, да-а, – Джаред с трудом сглатывает и прокашливается. – В любое время. И даже спрашивать не надо.   
Дженсен приподнимает уголок губ в невольной улыбке.   
– В любое время? Я тебе это припомню, – а затем толкает Джареда спиной на кровать и опускается перед ним на колени. Дженсен стягивает с него белье, уцепившись теплыми пальцами за пояс, и чувствуется, как они еле ощутимо подрагивают. – Задницу подними.  
Джаред чуть приподнимает бедра, позволяя сдернуть с себя боксеры, и вздыхает глубоко, когда его наряженный член оказывается наконец на свободе.  
– Сейчас игрушку вытащим?  
– Нет... Н-нет пока, – отзывается Джаред и толкается бедрами в кровать. Дыхание сбивается, когда пробка входит чуть глубже. – Ты можешь… в смысле…  
– Включить?  
– Ага.  
Дженсен тянется к своим джинсам и достает пульт. А затем хулигански усмехается и склоняется к члену Джареда. Как только его губы касаются головки, Дженсен давит на кнопку и включает вибратор. Не сильно, самый низкий режим, но этого вполне достаточно, чтобы Джаред начал давиться вздохами, бездумно толкаясь Дженсену в рот.   
– Господи! Так… Так хорошо, Дже-енс…  
Дженсен смотрит сквозь ресницы, улыбка намеком вокруг члена, а затем прикрывает глаза и начинает работать языком. Пара минут – и вот уже Джаред стонет и извивается, подаваясь в горячий рот, вжимаясь в кровать. Это слишком, слишком. Чёрт! Кажется, что сознание уплывает, и обморок не за горами.   
– Я же сейчас… Дженсен, пожалуйста.  
– Хочешь кончить?   
– Нет… ещё н-нет. Хочу… Ну, Дже-енс. Боже…  
– Да. Да-а. Хорошо.  
Дженсен выключает прибор и выпрямляется:   
– Подтянись повыше.  
Джаред переползает по кровати, пока не стукается головой о бортик, и вскидывает взгляд на Дженсена, задыхаясь:  
– Как мы?.. В смысле…  
– Хочу видеть тебя.  
– Хорошо. Хорошо, – и откидывается на спину, уставившись в потолок. Сердце колотится как бешеное, и Джаред вытирает влажные от пота ладони о бедра, не зная, куда деть руки. – У тебя есть… Нам ведь нужны презервативы? И смазка ещё.  
– Всё под контролем. Расслабься.  
Джаред неуверенно смеётся, с силой кусая губу, чтобы не сорваться в истерическое хихиканье. Расслабиться? Ага, точно.  
Дженсен приподнимает повыше его согнутые ноги и осторожно раздвигает колени:  
– Нормально? Джей?  
– Ага.  
Джаред слегка напрягается, когда Дженсен вытягивает из него пробку и кладет её на прикроватный столик. Она, оказывается, синяя, и внутри можно разглядеть маленькие шарики. Не удивительно, что было так классно. Надо бы её приберечь. Без вопросов. У Майка как раз вечеринка в следующие выходные.  
И резко вздыхает, когда Дженсен внезапно скользит внутрь пальцами. Там всё довольно чувствительно, но раздражения нет, и Джаред начинает потихоньку расслабляться, пока Дженсен растягивает его. Чуть погодя, Джаред рискует посмотреть и видит, как сосредоточенно тот хмурится.  
– Ск.. сколько?  
– Три, – Дженсен поднимает глаза. – Так хорошо?  
– Да-а, – сбивчиво. – Очень.  
– Хорошо.  
Дженсен поворачивает руку, слегка сгибает пальцы, и Джаред тихонько вскрикивает, откидывая голову. Господи. Это настолько далеко за "хорошо", что слово кажется просто оскорбительным. На самом деле, всё настолько охренительно, что это чувство достойно отдельного словаря. И на ум приходит только что-то вроде "Н-н-н!" и "Боже-боже-боже-е!".  
– Да, вот так, да-а. Такой классный, Джей. Бля-я. Какой же ты классный. Я тебе сделаю так хорошо… обещаю.  
– Зн… знаю. О господи!   
Неужели может быть ещё лучше?  
– Готов?  
– Да. Блядь, да.  
Пальцы плавно покидают его тело, и Джаред задерживает дыхание, когда Дженсен хватает ближайшую подушку, подсовывая её ему под бедра, и пододвигается ближе. Слышен звук рвущейся фольги, и Дженсен чуть прикрывает веки, натягивая презерватив, а затем поднимает голову и смотрит прямо в глаза.   
Джаред выдерживает взгляд, глаза широко распахиваются, когда внизу вдруг ощущается распирающее давление. И это на пробки, пальцы Дженсена или – Иисусе! – его язык не похоже совсем… Горячее, настойчивое, твердое, влажное и… О господи!  
Дженсен плавно толкается внутрь. Так невероятно медленно, что, кажется, проходит целая вечность, или что член у него длинной с километр. Жар и объём наполняют Джареда, и он теряется, не понимая, чего же хочется больше – подаваться навстречу или сопротивляться вторжению. Когда уже начинает казаться, что размеры Дженсена он серьезно недооценил, то ощущает вдруг, как ягодиц касается более прохладная кожа мошонки, а Дженсен замирает. Он постоянно смаргивает, быстро и коротко дышит, и Джаред внезапно вспоминает – он же не один тут такой на неизведанной территории.   
– Ох, блин. Господи, – Дженсен сглатывает, глаза закатываются на мгновение. С трудом взяв себя в руки, он снова сосредотачивает всё внимание на Джареде: – Нормально?  
– Ага-а, – Джаред облизывает губы, медленно вдыхая и ещё более медленно выдыхая, и вцепляется в простынь. – Просто… дай мне минутку.  
– Ок, – Дженсен склоняется ниже и целует, вынуждая поперхнуться воздухом, когда это движение зажимает член Джареда между их телами.  
– О! Ого!  
– Да-а, – Дженсен улыбается и снова целует, постоянно сбиваясь в дыхании. – Блядь, какой ты узкий, Джей.  
И Джаред не может сдержать смешок, хоть сам ещё нормально не может ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть:   
– Я – Великий Джаред Сжиматель. Я ловлю преступников своей задницей. Мистер Эклз, вы арестованы.   
Дженсен смеётся, сотрясаясь, и Джаред опять давится воздухом:   
– О господи!  
– И это ещё только начало. Готов?  
– Д-да.  
Дженсен приподнимается, выпрямляя руки, и начинает осторожно отстраняться, пока только головка не остается внутри, а затем снова плавно толкается вперед. Мучительно хорошо. Так хорошо, по правде, что хочется плакать и умолять о большем, но Джаред сдерживается и только медленно дышит, позволяя Дженсену задавать собственный ритм. И тот долгое время просто раскачивается туда-сюда, изучая лицо Джареда на предмет малейшего дискомфорта. И когда Джаред уже почти готов требовать: "Не стесняйся и вдуй мне уже, дурной мальчишка!" – Дженсен выходит и резко врывается.  
– Ёб твою господи! Нгха-а!  
Так что Джаред может только вцепиться в доступные плечи, словно зависнув на краю пропасти, и держаться изо всех сил, пока Дженсен трахает его – глубоко, сильно, не отрывая пристального тёмного взгляда. Иисусе, это же… Ох… Ох… Джаред пытается уцепиться дрожащими пальцами, без сомнения оставляя на чужой коже царапины и синяки. Длинные ноги пружинят на кровати и он поднимает их, скрещивая вокруг тела над ним, и упирается пятками Дженсену в задницу, желая почувствовать его ещё глубже. Почти чересчур, почти…  
Дженсен резко выдыхает, закусывает губу, чуть переступает на коленях, а потом толкается вперед так сильно, что… – Ах ты ж, ёбаный Иисус! – Джаред готов поклясться, что видит звезды. Слышен какой-то высокий, скулящий звук, и подозрение берет, что он исходит от него, но с таким же успехом это может быть и Дженсен, который тяжело дышит над ним, открыв рот.  
– О боже… Дженс, я…  
И это всё, что он может выдавить из себя, пока Дженсен не обрушивается на него жёстким поцелуем. Тёплым языком он трахает Джареда в рот почти что отчаянно. Они оба настолько мокрые от пота, что торс Дженсена скользит Джареду по груди, его руки на грани боли тянут за лохматые волосы, а движения становятся всё более и более хаотичными.   
– Блядь, ты такой… – Дженсен отпускает его рот, перемещаясь на шею, и начинает оставлять на ней мокрые, неловкие поцелуи, выдыхая короткими вздохами по коже. – Иисусе! Джей…  
– Да-а… да-а… ах… а…  
– Я сейчас…  
– Да-а-а, – так хочется почувствовать. Ощутить, как Дженсен забудется в нем. С ним. – Давай же. Давай, Дженс.  
– Нет. Нет, погоди.  
Дженсен притормаживает, и Джареду хочется ему врезать, пока он не чувствует как между их телами проскальзывает ладонь, и вот уже Дженсен сжимает его член, сильно, плотно и…  
О боже! Джаред кончает. Откинув голову, стиснув кулаки, поджав пальцы на ногах, он кусает губу так сильно, что чувствует на языке кровь:  
– Ох ты ж… блядь!  
Словно в тумане он чувствует, как напрягается Дженсен, толкается ещё пару раз со сдавленным криком и падает на Джареда, неровно глотая воздух, и дрожа буквально всем телом. Джаред умудряется кое-как приподнять руку и слабо похлопать его по спине. Дженсен тяжелый, сдавливает своим весом и так уже давно жаждущие кислорода легкие, но Джареду плевать. Он лучше вырубится, чем ещё пошевелится. Вообще когда-нибудь.  
Он чувствует, как Дженсен поднимает голову, горячо выдыхает в шею, скользя мокрыми губами по коже:   
– Ты… Джей…  
– Да-а, – с трудом отзывается Джаред и лениво поднимает руки, обнимая.   
– Люблю тебя, – губы прижимаются к волосам, пряча слова. Тихие. Едва различимые.  
– Да. Я тоже.  
Дженсен смеётся устало и – Джаред чувствует ухом – растягивает губы в мягкой улыбке. Время замедляется. Дженсен начинает дышать спокойно и размеренно. И Джаред уже начинает подозревать, что тот уснул, гадая получится ли дотянуться до одеяла и укрыть их обоих, когда Дженсен стонет и наконец отстраняется. Джаред слегка морщится, когда уже опавший член, покидает его тело, и видит, как мгновенно напрягается Дженсен.  
– Джей? Я что?.. Больно?  
– Я в порядке. Всё хорошо.  
Так и есть. Он устал, немного ноёт раздражённая кожа, а ещё он весь мокрый от пота и спермы… Но это самое потрясающее ощущение в мире. Джаред слегка приоткрывает глаза, устало улыбается обеспокоенному Дженсену, выставив вперед большие пальцы, и снова проваливается в свою недокому. Он чувствует, как пружинит кровать, когда встает Дженсен, а затем слышит звук открывшейся и закрывшейся двери в ванную комнату. Это, наверное, неплохая идея. Джаред кивает мысленно. Надо бы подняться, принять душ, почистить зубы и целоваться с Дженсеном пока кто-нибудь из них или они оба не вырубятся.  
...И засыпает.

~

Проснувшись, Джареду кажется на мгновение, что он в одиночестве, и к горлу немедленно подступает паника. Но повернув голову, видит Дженсена, который сидит в кресле на другой стороне комнаты и наблюдает за ним. В спальне темно и Дженсен почти полностью скрыт тенями.  
– При… кха, – во рту сухо и приходится сначала прокашляться. – Привет. Чё делаешь?  
– Смотрю, как ты спишь.  
– Ок, – Джаред протирает глаза. Руки липкие и покрыты какими-то белыми хлопьями… Фу-у-у. – Зачем?  
– Просто думаю.  
Видно, как Дженсен слегка смещается в кресле. На нем джинсы и футболка, голые лодыжки скрещены, руки лежат на бедрах. Молчание затягивается, и Джаред чувствует, как нервно начинает подводить живот. Очевидно, что-то происходит, а он понятия не имеет что. Вот разве только Дженсен уже начинал сожалеть обо…  
– Ты расстался с Сэнди? – голос у Дженсена какой-то устрашающе спокойный. Почти ледяной.  
Джаред растерянно моргает.  
– Э… Ещё нет, – и медленно садится, хмурясь. – Я не хотел по телефону, а времени в Эл-Эй сгонять не было.   
Дженсен медленно кивает и кидает Джареду свой сотовый:  
– Она мне позвонила – искала тебя. И она в городе сейчас. Сюрприз. Начала волноваться, когда ты не ответил.  
Джаред переводит взгляд на телефон. Шесть пропущенных звонков.  
– О.  
– Угу.  
– Что… что ты ей сказал?  
– Что ты в отключке у меня на кровати, потому что я из тебя все мозги вытрахал.  
Джаред леденеет от шока, и Дженсен вздыхает:  
– Господи, Джей! Ты что, правда думаешь, я на такое способен? Я сказал, что тебе нездоровилось, и ты сейчас, скорее всего, дрыхнешь, наглотавшись таблеток. Она думает, что ты дома у себя, так что я подыграл.  
А затем медленно выбирается из кресла, трёт одной рукой лицо.  
– Послушай. Всё в порядке. Тебе не нужно… Это... что бы это ни было, мы можем просто… – и пожимает плечами равнодушно.  
О-о, так вот в чём дело. Джаред мотает головой и спускает ноги с кровати:   
– Дженс, не будь идиотом. Я _люблю_ тебя. _Тебя_.   
Дженсен открывает рот, ответить… и отводит глаза:  
– Не надо.  
– Не надо? Что "не надо"? – недоверчиво таращится Джаред. – Говорить, что люблю? А вот хрен! Я люблю тебя, Дженсен. И я это теперь буду повторять постоянно, – а затем чуть наклоняет голову, взгляд смягчается. – Я люблю тебя, балбесина ты такая.   
Дженсен выглядит так, будто хочет сквозь землю провалиться.  
– Блин, и вот надо тебе… Господи.  
– Смирись, – Джаред отмахивается пренебрежительно. – Ты мне это тоже говорил, так что не надо мне тут Дина строить.  
– Да я просто взволнован был!.. Спустив тебе в зад, – Дженсен краснеет, но губы поневоле растягиваются в улыбке.   
– Надо же, какой романтик, – Джаред закатывает глаза, а затем переводит на Дженсена пристальный взгляд. – Хочешь сказать, что ничего такого не имел в виду?  
– Нет. Я просто хочу сказать, что я… – и неловко поеживается. – Блин, плохо я у меня с такими разговорами, ясно?   
– Ок, – Джаред встает, подходит к Дженсену, осторожно обхватывает ладонями его лицо и целует. И когда они наконец разлепляются, Дженсен уже вовсю задыхается, а Джаред улыбается – широко и радостно.  
– Я могу и за двоих говорить... Я люблю тебя, Дженсен, – а затем складывает губы бантиком и немного понижает голос. – Я тоже тебя люблю, Джаред, – и усмехается: – Видишь?  
Дженсен неуверенно смеётся, и Джаред снова его целует:  
– Не заморачивайся. Пойду, приму душ и назначу ей встречу. Всё будет хорошо.  
– Расскажешь ей? О нас, в смысле. Потому что… – в глазах Дженсена легкая паника, и Джареду хочется схватить его и сдавливать изо всех сил до тех пор, пока малейшие её следы не испарятся навсегда.   
– Нет. Просто скажу, что мне кажется, у нас ничего не выходит. Не думаю, что она особо удивится, – и отступает, внезапно серьезнея. – Но, Дженс, если она спросит, я не смогу соврать. Ты сам это сказал – врун из меня никакущий.  
– Я – болван. Ты же актер, Джаред, ты можешь…  
– Это же совсем разные вещи. И она никому не скажет, обещаю.  
Дженсен устало трет глаза и мотает головой:  
– Чувак, помнишь Джоанну? То, как она всему миру растрепала про наши постельные развлечения? И о долбанном страпоне ничего не выдала только потому, что сама этим делом нехило прониклась. Откуда ты можешь знать, что Сэнди так не поступит?  
– Я знаю. Расслабься.  
Джаред снова глубоко и долго его целует, а затем улыбается и скрывается в ванной. У него всё ещё немного побаливает задница. И хотя Джаред почти уверен, что от Дженсена скрыть удалось, но напуган он до смерти. Потому что на самом деле понятия не имеет, как среагирует Сэнди. Если по правде, Джаред не имеет ни малейшего представления, что вообще ей скажет. Но разговор явно не будет простым, и он вовсе не уверен, что у него получится со всем этим справиться.  
Но есть кое-что, в чем Джаред все же уверен точно.   
Он абсолютно, совершенно, на сто процентов гей.  
Или, возможно, би.  
Но не то чтобы это было так важно, если любой из этих двух вариантов включает в себя трахать и быть трахнутым Дженсеном.

(1) Тут отсылка к Багзу Банни.  
(2) Butt Boy – одно из значений Boy Toy – мальчик игрушка, молоденький боттом, развлечение для более старшего мужчины. Также так называют анальные пробки.

**Конец.**

**Author's Note:**

> 10 апреля 2011


End file.
